No Turning Back
by R54EverAuslly
Summary: 1 phone call. 7 lives. 1 group of killers. With only 365 days on their hands. They're being taken down one by one. They have to make a decision, but it's all pressured on to her. Only her. "Okay...I'll do it. But no one needs to know. I'm doing this for the ones I love.." She pauses. "I'm ready." He chuckled lowly, scaring her. "Finally. It's only taken you 17 years..."
1. Chapter 1

**Message from R54EverAuslly: Hey guys, new story :D This story has been well thought out, and I feel like it's going to be awesome! I am co-writing this with Teen-Idol who is an incredible writer and I'm happy to be writing with her.**

**Message from Teen-Idol: Hey guys! I'm so excited to be working on my first collaboration with R54EverAuslly, and I just know that this story is going to be awesome! R54EverAuslly has some wonderful ideas, as do I, and we both can't wait to share them with you! I hope you like the first chapter!**

**Teen-Idol and I do NOT own Austin & Ally at all, just this story line and some of the made-up characters in this story.**

**Finally, this story will hopefully be updated every Friday if we get the chance and we will be taking turns in writing the chapters.**

**This was written by me, R54EverAuslly.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

** Chapter 1 - No Turning Back**

Lester was walking up to the gray doors nervously with his hands in his pockets. What he was about to do was both good and everything would go normal, or it would go completely bad, and his life would be a living hell.

Especially with the guys he was about to talk to.

As he approached the old garage door in the parking lot by West-Coast Street, he pulled it open and stepped inside, already feeling the cold air causing shivers to go down his spine. He jumped as the door slammed shut behind him, the slam echoing loudly across the room. Then, he slowly made his way to the center of the car park where the gang usually hid.

As he got closer, he saw the car lights on, signaling they were all definitely here, including his best friend, whom he hoped would back him up once he finally spoke to the guys about all of this.

He could finally make out who every single shadow was and finally stopped when he could see each and every one of them.

"Lester, glad you finally joined us," Randy spoke as smoke came out of his mouth.

Lester didn't want to make it difficult or take any more time than he had to. He was here for one thing.

"I'm leaving," He found the words escape his mouth before he could thoroughly process them.

Everyone stared at him like he wasn't normal. "Why?" Roy asked him.

"It's not my thing anymore….." _Lies._

Now he was playing it off. "What have you done?" Randy growled as his head snapped towards Lester.

He licked his lips nervously, "Nothing."

Randy rose from his positioning in his car. "I said, what have you done?!"

He jerked away, already knowing how this is going to end, "My wife...She's having a baby..."

"That's great!" Parker, another member yelled, "That means well get another member to keep the crew going!"

Lester looked from Parker, to the other guys, and finally, back at Randy, but Randy just looked at him with fiery eyes, his mouth shut and his jaw locked.

"If it were a boy, he wouldn't be leaving. He wouldn't be giving up," He explained, eventually speaking up and breaking the hostile silence. His eyes found Lester's cowering ones. "He's having a girl."

A moment of absolute silence fell upon the men.

"Lest - is this true?" Trevor asked at last.

He nodded, not trusting his mouth to speak coherently.

"W-when's the due date?"

"What's it matter to you?" Lester snapped.

"We need to know when the deed has to be done," Randy answered smoothly as if it were an easy subject to talk about.

Lester shook his head, "There will be no deed, Randy!" He looked up at him, "This is my baby girl and she will grow up to see the age of at least eighty!"

"You made a commitment!" Randy roared.

"I made a mistake!"

"You're weak." And just like that everything changed. The room stilled in a tense silence, as the other men looked from Randy to Lester.

"What?"

"We made a commitment when we made this crew - it was never to be broken. Therefore, as you broke it, you're weak." Randy said, turning round to walk back to his car.

Lester kept his eyes locked on the ground, before finally looked around searching for his only hope - Michael. He hoped at least Randy would listen if he heard if off of him, his so-called best friend.

However, Michael was only pretending to play the part of Randy's best friend - he hated him. He was Lester's best mate in the end of it all, which was why Lester was depending on him now.

"What about you huh, Randy? What about your baby?" Michael spoke up, knowing what Lester wanted.

"_Dallas_," he corrected, "Will be one of us in seventeen years. Lester's daughter, on the other hand, will not. I have no secrets, nor sacrifices to be made." That was loud and clear.

Lester sighed, "My daughter will not know about this. She will have no idea or association to us!" He was pleading. Another sign of weakness in the eyes of Randy, and the rest of the gang.

"One million dollars," Randy spoke again, his icy gaze meeting Lester's.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. One million dollars by her sixteenth birthday, that's the deal. Have that money in sixteen years time. If not …then bye bye birdie." He said.

"That's too much!"

"Take it - or leave it. Up to you. _Lester_." He spat his name with disdain.

After arguing about it with himself in his head, Lester agreed.

"Fine. One million dollars in sixteen years. It's a deal."

They shook hands. He couldn't back down. Not now. No more signs of weakness or he really would be dead.

Just one thing...

How the hell was he going to get one million dollars in sixteen years?

* * *

><p><strong>16 YEARS LATER<strong>

**Sixteen years later, "birdie" still lives, not knowing one single thing about her past, or her dad's.**

Tomorrow is Ally's sixteenth birthday and she's spending the morning of it flying - how wonderful. Okay, so, she had thought of the good reasons for it, like seeing her mum, who she had missed so much.

Then again, she hadn't seen her in two years. Even though that may not seem like a long time, it was. Especially since she was sent away to her aunt's when she was only fourteen with no explanation whatsoever and giving no specific date to come back.

Until now.

This was a really big deal.

She was just about to sit down in her seat when an old lady came up to her.

"Excuse me dear, mind if I have the window seat? I don't like flying unless I can see the sky - it's weird I know," The old lady laughed as Ally smiled.

"Sure." She was grateful anyway. Ally had only flown once before and that was with her mom, but now she was doing it on her own.

She sat down next to the old lady and put her earphones in. Five minutes later, someone sat next to her.

A _boy._

Austin's mind instantly told him to look at his seating neighbor, but once he saw that it's a girl - a very beautiful girl for that matter - he couldn't have been happier that he wasn't seating next to an old lady or man again. (Last time hadn't been the best experience, to put it lightly.)

"Hey," Austin said the pretty brunette.

Shocked that the boy was talking to her, she just nodded and continued to pretend to listen to her music. Which wasn't even turned on.

Austin, however, was surprised. He thought this girl look liked the talkative type. The ones that don't shut up. Not to sound rude about it. He just thought that she would have a more bubbly personality.

"So," he tried again, "Ever been to Miami?"

He was creating conversation, again. Why was he talking to her, who she considered to be 'little old Ally'? She'd never been popular or pretty like other girls, so why is he even trying to talk to her? He looked like the football player, popular type. Not someone who would be interested in conversing with her.

She thought she had to be polite, so she answered him, "I lived there until I was fourteen." Simple - but still an answer.

"So, you're from Miami?"

_Was it not obvious? _She thought.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

He nodded, "Why'd you leave?" He asked as the plane ran up the runway.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" She fired back with anger.

His eyes widened, and then Ally's softened. She felt so guilty. The only reason she was so worked up was because she hates flying - let alone on her own.

"I'm - I'm sorry, it's just..." She looked down and closed her eyes as she breathed in and out. "I don't like flying." She finished.

She felt a hand in hers then an arm around her body. She shivered at the warm touch.

Even though she just met this boy, and didn't know his name, she felt safe in his arms. Like nothing could reach them. No nightmares that she's been having over the past two years, no voices she could hear, no dark shadows that lurked in her bedroom back at her Aunt's house in California, no monsters that she'd imagine under her bed.

Nothing at all.

"Just pretend you're a bird." The blonde whispered in her ear.

Her tears fell without hesitation.

Birdie - that's what her dad used to called her.

Before he ... died.


	2. Chapter 2

**I, R54EverAuslly, wrote this. After this chapter, we will be taking turns. This chapter will most probably be a long one, as they've only just met.**

**Teen-Idol and I do NOT own Austin & Ally at all, just this story line and some of the made-up characters in this story.**

**Chapter 2 - No Turning Back**

Austin looked at the crying brunette beside him, and was confused. Should he inquire why she was suddenly in tears, or let her be, not wanting to invade her privacy? After contemplating what to do, he went with his first choice.

Just ask her.

But with girls that wasn't easy. _Just asking_ could lead to even more crying, because he would be bringing up the upsetting subject. But it was worth the risk, he decided. He couldn't stand to see someone as beautiful as her in tears.

Austin took a deep breath, turned to Ally, then exhaled. "What's wrong? What it something I said?"

After wiping away the few escaped tears from her red, wet cheeks, she nodded, "My dad used to call me Birdie,"

_Used to._ Old, forgotten, never to be heard of again.

Except, the memory was still there. She could almost still feel the touch of his hands holding her own when they crossed a road, or when he tucked her in bed and put his warm, pink lips to her forehead to say goodnight. It's all still there in her mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Austin's voice was soft and gentle, something she hadn't heard in a while. It sounded safe, and she really needed to know that she was safe.

She finally leaned into him, accepting the embrace he had captured her in.

Taking a deep breath, she answered. "My dad died when I was 14. Bad car accident. I was really close to him ...his death basically killed me. I honestly don't know who I am anymore..." Ally paused and took a shaky breath.

"When he was alive, he used to call me Birdie. I hated it, as a new teenager would, because it was embarrassing. I always thought it was terrible that my own father was thinking I was someone you take, you know, since men call women their 'birds'. So it being my nickname, I hated it." She laughed a little before continuing.

"Now... not hearing it... it's a shock and it hurts. It hurts so damn much, you don't understand." A few tears fell but Ally quickly wiped them away. "It was basically a hate - love situation. I hated it so much, but loved it 'cause I knew it was _mine_, and no one could take it."

A moment of silence fell upon them. Austin didn't know what to do, let alone say. He had never heard such a moving, horrific story in his entire life. Especially for a girl like Ally. Even though he just met her, he knows she didn't deserve this. No one did.

"...I'm so sorry," Austin finally said, pulling Ally a little closer. He knew what he had to do. "Then, I'm going to help you with your flying."

Ally smiled up at him. Why was this boy being so nice to her? They literally just met and he was helping with a fear of hers. Well, besides being scared on stage.

That's a different story.

Austin then carried on with the little list of 'helping' that he was going to do during the plane ride. "Then we can discuss how you lost yourself," Her smile fell completely. "Hey – I'm not trying to make feelings be hurt, I'm just ...helping."

Three years of therapy were good for Austin - he had no excuses than that as to where all of this knowledge was coming from.

Not that he has said _anything_ smart yet.

However, he liked the smile he put on her face. So, he'll do it anyway.

"Okay - so close your eyes." He actually made sure she did, and when he looked, her top lashes were tickling her cheekbones.

Austin smiled to himself at the fact that she trusts him. They've literally just met. But this meant that things were going well. "Good. So, you're a Birdie." Ally tensed beside him.

"That's good. Imagine the plane is a bird; imagine that the further into the air you go, the more your worries are being left behind. Imagine that, the reason your dad called you Birdie, is because he loved flying, and remembering what he loved most, when he saw the girl he loved most, was the best thing he liked coming home from work for everyday. Of course, he loved your mum. But, you're his little girl. Always will be."

He paused for a few seconds before continuing, "Imagine that why he called you Birdie, whether you liked it or not, was because when he saw _your_ pretty little face - all _his_ worries drifted away. Like yours should now."

Ally had a huge grin on her face, and just like that his stomach was in circles. Butterflies flying round everywhere. Being the one to make a girl like her, lost and scared, smile?

Big achievement.

* * *

><p>"Keep your eyes closed," Austin whispered to her. He was so close Ally, could smell his vanilla scent, whether it was natural or not, she didn't care. She <em>liked<em> it. But his warm, minty breath that she felt on her cheek?

She likes even _more_.

Now that they had accomplished thing one on his list, helping her cope with flying, it was time for the second challenge – learning why she was lost.

"You're amazing—." He started.

"No, I'm not." She was arguing. He grinned, even though she couldn't see it.

"Hush!" He smiled at the smile that was tugging on the corners of her mouth.

Austin pulled her even closer— if that was humanly possible.

"So, you're an amazing, sweet, feisty," the blonde poked her cheek as she laughed. "Probably talented, very beautiful girl, that claims she's lost. So I'm asking you, what have you lost?"

"Is this a game?" Ally asked Austin as she opened her eyes.

However, Austin responded very honestly whilst looking straight at her, "Of course not."

"My soul," Ally exhaled out and looked down. "I lost my soul."

"How?"

"I told you. My dad died and—"

"And nothing. This is where the real truth comes out, even if you won't believe it's the truth. It may be hard, but it'll be worth it." He squeezed her hand and winked down at her, not caring if her eyes were open now.

They're flying, and Ally seemed to forget that.

"You say you lost your soul—"

"'Cause I did—"

"But you still have a little spark of life inside you that with one touch will be released. I can see it hiding inside of you," Austin stated.

Ally groaned in frustration. "That's all that's there!"

Ignoring her, the blonde said," I think you just gave up. You didn't want to, but you did."

Now Ally had nothing to say. She had told herself she was never good enough, it wasn't worth it. But, until now, she never really realized what she had been blocking out.

She really did let it go— not_ give up_. She hates that word.

"Music," she answers, short and simple, again.

A woman of no words was what she was at the moment, Austin thought.

"Drumbs, piano, guitar?" He prompted more out of her.

Without allowing the smile to form on her lips, she told him. "Piano, guitar ….singing," she went a little quieter at the end, "writing."

Austin nodded. "So, you play instruments, sing, and write your own songs?"

"Pretty much."

"So, then why'd you give up?"

She didn't like the words _give up_. Ally Dawson never _gave up._ Give up. It made her feel like a failure, and Ally Dawson definitely wasn't a failure. She was anyone but someone who simply gave up.

_"I didn't give up!" _She was now angry. Not at him, at herself. She didn't give up, but it sure as hell started to feel like she had and she didn't want to admit that.

She leaned away from him and rested her back on the airplane wall where the window was, pulled her legs up to her chest and bringing her head to her knees.

Austin nearly died at the sight. She really was lost, and then put back together as one again within seconds.

He couldn't work her out.

"I just ...had things on my plate." Ally sighed, finally speaking up once more. "Plus, I didn't forget all of it," she whispered.

"What have you not forgotten?" As much as he knew it was private, he wanted to give it a chance. It could help him to help her.

"I play my piano and write songs," she was muttering, to herself now.

Austin looked at her, "Sing me one."

"No!" Ally practically screamed.

"Ah." He knew it now.

"What?"

"You write songs about how you feel." Austin smirks. "That's the little sparks I see inside of you."

Ally closed her eyes and shook her head. "Can we stop talking about this now? Please?"

She wanted to talk about anything— but this. It was too much, especially with someone she had just met.

"Yeah... but, just …...don't forget what you do know. Never forget or lose the little sparks in you, whether they grow or not. That's the wrong path to take." That made sense. She did need to keep some part of her past with her.

She hugged him so tight. He basically needed an airbag; you know one of those things the air hostess' show you in case there was an emergency.

Well this was an emergency— and he needs one quick.

"Thank you..." She realized she didn't even know his name. "Stranger."

Without even thinking, Austin hugged her back, even tighter. But without breaking her thin body of course, "Your welcome,"

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We have just arrived in Florida, we will be landing shortly. Please put your seatbelt on, turn off all electronical devices, and enjoy the ride. Thank you for flying with American Airways."_

_"_You made it," Austin whispered into Ally's ear full of pride, in himself and her.

"Wasn't that bad."

Austin smirked. "Told you so."

* * *

><p>After getting through the baggage claim part, finding a cafe to get a drink, and then sitting down waiting for people to clear the hallways, Austin and Ally finally made it outside.<p>

When they departed, they both felt as if someone was missing. It started to get cold, and Ally felt sad again. She didn't think she would, but she missed the blonde's presence. And she still hadn't even gotten his name.

She laughed at that. Three hours on a plane ride with him, and she still had no clue what he was called.

"Stranger!" Ally turned around to see Austin running to her. Her eyes lit up.

She smiled, "Yeah?"

"What part of Miami do you live in?"

She laughed. "The West coast part, why?"

"Me too," He grinned. "My dad sent someone to pick me up. Do want to come instead of getting a cab?"

Normally, she would have declined a ride from someone she hardly knew; she didn't even know his name. But she felt so close to him, it was unreal. "Sure."

As they were walking, she stopped still. "How much do you want?"

"Nothing. Don't be silly." Austin said, taking her hand.

People walking last would've mistaken them for a couple that knew each other for years. Wrong. They met on a plane, talked for 3 hours, then instantly became what felt like best friends.

What a great story to tell people.

Once they got into the black car Austin's dad had sent him, they talked about anything and everything. They didn't care. For people who only _just_ met, they could talk about truly anything.

"Thanks for the ride. Are you sure you don't want any money?" Ally asked Austin.

Austin shook his head, "Nah, instead, you can tell me your name. At the moment, you're still a stranger with no identification what so ever."

Ally grinned. "Ally. My name is Ally,"

"Austin. Nice to meet you, I'm gathering you're joining Marino High soon?"

Ally nodded. "In a week. It's going to be hard. I left two years ago. I doubt people will remember me at all."

"You have me, Trish and Dez," Austin told her.

"Who?"

"You'll see. Anyway, as much as I love you— I'm going to have to leave you. My dad needs me, for some unknown reason. Pass me your phone so I can contact you." Ally did as she was told and threw Austin her IPhone 5s.

"Nice." He commented. She shrugged. She got it for her fifteenth birthday from her mum. It was delivered, obviously.

He gave it back to her and pulled her into another hug, "So, see you soon. And don't forget, if you need anything just text me."

She hugged him back before replying with a simple, "Okay,"

As she watched him walk down the street, she saw his house.

Wow, she felt like an absolute stalker. Shaking her head to remove her thoughts, she knocked on the red door that led to her childhood home.

When the door opened, Ally smiled nervously at the woman in front of her.

"Hey, mum…."


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter was written by me, Teen-Idol. I hope you guys like it!**

**Teen-Idol and I do NOT own Austin & Ally at all, just this story line and some of the made-up characters in this story.**

**Chapter 3 – No Turning Back**

"Ally? What are you doing here?! Oh, that doesn't matter. Just come in. Quick!" Penny ushers her in, looking outside before hurriedly closing the door and engaging all of the locks.

Ally looked around the house, an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia taking over her as tears began streaming down her face. Even though it had only passed two years, she still couldn't help but feel as if she hadn't stepped foot in the house in ages.

Then again, she had gotten used to her aunt's floral print wall papers and lilac scented candles back in California.

The house itself looked so different, although nothing had really changed albeit the missing family portraits and photos of her father.

His memory brought another set of tears to sting her cheeks. It had been a little less than a year since his death, but she still hadn't fully come to terms with herself and understood that he was truly gone. The man who had held her dearly in his arms and tucked her in at night was truly gone.

Still, it was a wonderful feeling to be back in the place she had grown up in, even though it only increased her sense of mourning.

"Oh Ally! I can't believe it's really you!" Her mother's tight embrace snapped her out of her thoughts, as she hugged the woman back.

"I've missed you so much, mum." She said, not being able to stop her voice from breaking. She had been dreaming of this moment for the past two years and it had finally come. She was back home, where she belonged.

"I know sweetheart. I've missed you too." Penny stroked her hair as they continued to hug.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were crying and their faces red with blotches.

"You must be starving." Her mother eventually stated, breaking the silence, while wringing her hands nervously. "What do you want to eat? I can whip you up some homemade chicken noodle soup; I know that's your favorite. But I'm not sure if I have all of the ingredients. Forgive me; I'm not very prepared for your appearance. I wasn't expecting you anytime soon." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Mum, its fine. I'm really not that hungry, honest. I just want to go to my room and settle in, if that's alright."

"No, of course go ahead! Do you need me to show you the way? Oh heavens, I'm sounding crazy. Sure you don't. You've only been gone for two years, of course you remember where your own bedroom is."

"Thanks." Ally said, grabbing her bags and beginning her ascend.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be in the kitchen." Her mother called.

"I'll be fine."

Ally felt pretty strange walking through the corridor again and heading to her room, which was at the last door. But when she stepped into the familiar bedroom, it was like she had never left.

The wallpaper was still the periwinkle color she loved and her bed was made neatly as if she had done it herself that morning. She walked over to the closet, only to be reminded that it was practically empty, as her mother had made her take as much of her belongings as possible when she had first sent her off to New York.

She could still remember that fateful day.

_- Flashback –_

_She was sitting on her bed, enthralled by the latest book of her obsession, The Count of Monte Cristo, when her mother had barged into her room._

"_Mum?" She sat up, the book falling to her side. "Are you okay?"_

_But her mother ignored her, instead charging to her closet and stuffing a duffel bag full of all of her clothes and shoes._

"_Mum! What's going on?!" Ally ran to her, scared and worried. "Did something happen?"_

"_Ally, sweetie," Penny dropped what she was doing to turn to her daughter and cup her face. "You have to listen to me. You are going to California to stay with your aunt and I need you to pack up everything that you have."_

"_What? Why?!"_

"_Just do it." Her mother commanded in tears. "Please."_

"_Tell me what's going on!" Ally demanded, tears streaming down her face as well. She was so confused as to what was going on. She didn't want to leave Miami. Her parents were here. Her life was here._

"_Just please go get ready. It's important. We need to leave as soon as possible." Penny kissed her on her forehead._

"_But why?"_

"_It's for your own good. Please Ally, now!"The woman pleaded._

"_O-okay." She nodded and sniffled._

"_Good girl." Her mother kissed her again before running out of the room._

_Ally gathered all of her belongings as quickly as she possibly could, not wanting to disappoint her mother or waste any time._

_Once she was done she ran downstairs, where her mother was already waiting to go. "Come on." She grabbed her hand and took her to the car._

_- End of Flashback –_

Shaking off the memory and hoping her mother would finally tell her why she had been sent away in such a rush, now that she had returned, Ally began unpacking her bag and placing all of her clothes in her closet.

By the time she had finished, she was exhausted and she had collapsed onto her familiar bed, falling asleep before she even knew it.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, the following few days were quite hectic for both her and her mother. They had to register her for the local school, Marino High, for her to start attending classes as soon as possible. She didn't want to fall too far behind and her mother was strangely anxious about sending her off to the school as soon as she could, saying that she wanted Ally to get re-accustomed to Miami again quickly.<p>

And then of course, there was Austin, who she had been in constant contact with since the day of her arrival back in Florida. The two of them had learned every possible thing about each other, from their favorite color (his was orange and hers was red), to their favorite food (he liked pancakes and she loved pickles). She had spent many nights texting him to the early hours of the morning, but she really didn't care, because he was a lot of fun to talk to.

They hadn't actually gotten a chance to meet up face to face since both of them got off of the plane, but he was more than willing to show her around the school.

She was supposed to have been already attending the high school, but of course her sudden departure to California threw all of those plans out of the window. Still, Shermer High School hadn't been that bad of a place. The environment had been pretty friendly. Her only regret was the fact that she hadn't gotten extremely close with anyone there, usually fending for herself, since all of the students already knew each other from junior high.

But Austin was happy to change that for her in Marino. He had already told her loads of information on his two best friends, Trish and Dez, who he hoped she would get along with just as well. And Ally was quite excited to meet them all and start again in Miami.

Perhaps, she would even reconnect with a few people who remembered her from middle school.

And today was the day. Her first day of high school in Miami, and she was very excited, to say the least. And not just because she was going to school again. It could also possibly be due to the fact that she would get to see a certain blonde guy again.

Penny drove her to the school, stopping right at the entrance to the steps. "Well this is it honey. You have to go to the main office to get everything that you need. I hope you have a wonderful day."

"Thanks mum." Ally smiled, unbuckling her seat belt. "I'll see you at the end of the day?"

"I may be busy today, but I'll let you know. Will you be all right getting home by yourself?"

"I'm sure I'll be able to fine a ride." She got out of the car. "Bye mum." She waved as her mother drove away.

Ally took a deep breath, admiring the building that was Marino High. It was actually quite small compared to Shermer, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Besides, she was one to embrace challenges and face unknown situations with her head held high. She could so do this. Plus, she had Austin to help her around. Realizing that he was probably waiting for her arrival, she sent him a quick message.

_Hey, I just got here._

Moments later, he had replied:

_Great! I'm inside. I'll meet you by the door._

Ally shoved her phone in her back pocket, took one more big breath, and opened the door.

The scene around her was like any typical high school. Students were gathered by their lockers, engaging in conversations and preparing for the day ahead of them. A few of them sent smiles her way as she passed them, and Ally returned the gestures.

The people already seemed friendly enough. That was a good sign.

"Ally!" A flurry of blonde hair ran right at her so quickly, she barely had a moment to register who it was. Not like she didn't already know. There was only one person in the entire school that actually knew her name.

"Hey Austin." She answered quietly. "Uh …. You can put me down now."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He smiled cheekily, setting her back on the ground. "But anyway, welcome to Marino! You are going to just love it! Come on, Trish and Dez are waiting to meet you." The boy grabbed her hand and the next thing she knew, she was being pulled down the hall.

They stopped at what she assumed to be his locker, with a tall, lanky redhead boy and dark-skinned raven haired girl in the middle of an argument.

"God Dez! Zebras are real! You can go to the zoo and see them." The Latina exclaimed, exasperated.

"Nu-uh! They don't exist. Austin told me. Right, Austin?" The redhead motioned at the blonde.

"Austin, zebras are real, right?" The girl said, her arms folded across her chest.

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt this very important discussion, but there's someone I want you to meet." Austin stated, wrapping his arm around Ally's shoulder.

"Oh my god, you must be Ally! Wow you are as pretty as Austin said you were."

"Trish!" He hissed, blushing profusely.

"Well, I'm Trish as you probably just realized. And this bozo is Dez." The Latina motioned to the redhead beside her.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He extended his hand, and Ally shook it.

"I'm Ally, nice to meet you too."

"Are those Jimmy Choos?" Trish asked, looking at her shoes.

"Um, yeah?" Ally questioned, not sure where this was going.

"You are officially my best friend, period." She deadpanned. "I finally have someone to talk to about fashion and gossip. You have no idea how hard it is explaining what mascara is to these two nitwits."

Ally laughed. "I'm pretty sure I get the idea. Boys are fashionably deprived."

"I love you."

The two of them got into a conversation about which were their favorite brands and ended up even making plans to hang out that weekend at the mall.

"I'll get to show you every place that I've worked at." Trish beamed.

"Sounds like fun." The brunette smiled in return.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be so bad." Austin nudged her shoulder once the two girls stopped talking.

"Yea. You're friends are really something." She whispered back.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to them." They both laughed at that.

"Come on," Trish interrupted their talk, grabbing Ally's hand. "You have to go to the office right? To get your schedule and locker combination?" Ally nodded. "Good, because we can squeeze in seventeen years worth of girl talk while we're walking." The raven-haired girl pulled her off down the hall.

They engaged in a new discussion about accessories, then switched to romance movies, celebrity crushes, and to about any topic of conversation that you could think of.

_Yup,_ Ally thought, _it was pretty great to be back in Miami._


	4. Chapter 4

**So I, R54EverAuslly, wrote this. I'm going to give the heads up, it may seem like we're rushing the begining, but we promise that it's the rush start of something great!**

**Teen-Idol and I do NOT own Austin & Ally at all, just this story line and some of the made-up characters in this story.**

**Chapter 4— No Turning Back**

It was 8:17 when Ally came dashing into the school doors. The hallways were quiet and empty. But that was a given, since all of the students were supposed to be in the middle of home room. You could still make out the sounds of distant car engines revving on the road, opposite of the school though.

Pushing open the metal doors, she continued running down the hallway, her hair flowing behind her as she was met with the cool breeze inside the building. Her black low converses slapped the linoleum tiles as she raced down the hall, not even bothering to stop by her locker. She didn't have time.

She finally reached her destination. Her home room door. She took one more chance to look herself over and straighten herself out. Her white skinny jeans fit her snuggly, hugging her in all the right places, a black loose top goes of the shoulder slightly and her leather jacket sits right on her hips. Smiling, satisfied at her attire, she walks in.

The first person her eyes land on is Trish, whose mouth opens, probably about to exclaim her relief at the brunette's arrival, but Ally shakes her head frantically, not wanting to be caught by the instructor, who had her back turned in front of the class room.

Being late on her fifth week of trying to regain her life again, so not cool. Trish nods, thankfully, showing that she understands. The raven-haired girl turns back around to relay the message to the blonde and redhead beside her.

Ally sighs in relief.

Everything about her past—it's disappeared over the last few weeks. And she couldn't be happier. She doesn't want _**any**_ of it brought back up. No one has asked why she suddenly left two years ago, or why she decided to come back. And she was immensely grateful for it, and she wanted it kept that way.

She makes her way to her seat, setting down her bag and sending a tiny smile to the three of her friends. She's about to sit down, when someone clears their throat behind her.

"Ally, I know home room isn't really considered a class, but please don't be late again." _Crap_.

Turning around, she sees everyone looking at her. "It's just a onetime thing Miss Carter, I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." She apologizes as she walks up to the teacher's desk.

Miss Carter nods her acknowledgement, and Ally retreated back to her chair, the entire class, especially her friends, observing her closely as she does.

"Hey." She says quietly, to the three of them. Trish sits on her right side, Dez behind her, and Austin was on her left.

"So, care to tell us why you are so late?" Ally heard her best friend question.

She ran a hand through her long brunette locks, searching her mind for a liable excuse. "My alarm went off late."

"Then? ..." They asked, clearly not satisfied with her answer.

Ally looked up at the three surrounding her. "My mum couldn't drive me and I had to walk."

"And? ..."

"My curler broke."

Trish laughed. "Then? ..." She urged her on.

"A cab threw his coffee out of his window, obviously not seeing me, so I had to go all the way back and change."

"There we go!" Austin shouted catching the attention of everyone. "I knew you wouldn't be late just because your curler broke. There had to be something else." He said, addressing Trish. "You're not that type of girl to worry about stuff like you hair." He turned back to her, flashing her a bright smile.

Glad that the interrogation was finally over, Ally allows herself to relax back into the chair.

"She does a hell of a good job of looking perfect everyday then, if she doesn't care about her hair."

A mysterious voice spoke in front of them.

Even though the last five weeks had breezed by with no problems or any questions about her past, things were about to get a whole lot messier. Not like any of them expected it.

Ally looked up in confusion at the boy standing in front of them, and more particularly, her. She had never seen him before. At least, she wasn't sure she had. So why was he talking to her; nevertheless complimenting her? Still, she couldn't stop the blush that formed on her cheeks at the nice words.

"And you are?" She asked, retaining her composure.

"_Dallas_." He held out his hand to her, "Pleasure to meet you, or should I say, to see you again?" He beamed.

"Nice to meet you too, Dallas." She said, more confused than before, as she shook his hand just as the bell rung. She had met him before? How so? And why didn't she remember him if she really did know him?

Austin didn't look all too pleased to see the exchange between the two. He wasn't a huge fan of Dallas, and he definitely was not a fan of him talking to Ally. Not when he really had a bond with the brunette. He didn't want a douche like Dallas destroying that. He was about to say something, but the bell thankfully rang and Ally had removed her hand from his.

Dez nudged him and motioned for them to leave, so they got up. However, Austin couldn't help but glance back at the two of them on his way out. He let out a sigh of relief, when Ally didn't continue the conversation and started to head out herself.

"I have to go; I can't be late twice in one day." She let go of Dallas' hand and grabbed her things, sliding her bag over her shoulder. "Trish, you coming?" She turned to question the Latina behind her.

"Yeah." Her friend quickly replied.

"Then let's go." Ally walked past Dallas and out of the classroom, Trish trailing behind.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ally, so what are you doing after school?"<p>

If Dallas asked her that question once more today, Ally swore that nothing was going to stop her from killing him right then and there. He had been annoying her since he had decided to stop by her locker after the last bell rang. Not to mention Austin wouldn't have minded having his fist connect with the brown-haired boy's face. Hard.

"Homework." Ally answers stiffly, biting her tongue to prevent her from saying some well meant words.

"What about tomorrow?"

Ally stood up in front of him, having had about enough. Why couldn't he get a clue? She was not interested. "Listen, Dallas, I just met you an—"

"Annnddddddd," he cut her off. "This date will make a great opportunity to get to know each other." Dallas continued. "Come on Ally," he was nearly pleading. He must really want something from her, she mused.

Austin looked between the two, jealousy bubbling inside of him. "Why do you want to Ally to go out with you so bad?" He decided to jump in the conversation, standing up straight from his position of leaning against the locker on the other side of Ally.

Dallas smirked at him. "Let's just say once upon a time our two pasts mixed and I want to go back a few years for a few days to get to know who Ally is, now that she's sixteen. Why do you care anyway?"

So that's why he said it was nice seeing me again, Ally realized. But that still made no sense. She was absolutely positive that she had never seen him before in her life, so how could their pasts have mixed?

"Because she's my best friend and I don't want her getting hurt." Austin defended. Call him over protective, but he just didn't want anything happening to her. Especially since she had just gotten used to her life back in Miami. He didn't want something happening to cause her to move back to New York.

"She won't. I assure you." Dallas said.

"I get to beat your ass if not." The blonde threatened, edging up closer to the other boy.

Ally laughed tensely, "Why are you even arguing over this? I haven't even said yes."

"She's not that easy to give away Dallas. She's demanding—" Trish jumped in.

"And feisty. But you get used to it." Dez added, from behind all four of them.

"Dez, that's the first time I've heard you say something quite intelligent." Dallas exclaimed, snickering.

Dez, however, was highly offended, "Hey! I'm a pretty smart guy at times, like when we were having the discussion about zebras. They are not real, right Austin?" He looked at his best friend.

"Dude, not the time." Austin gave him a look, turning his attention back to Dallas. "But Dallas, Ally is one of a kind. You may know her past, but I promise you that she doesn't want her past anymore. She wants a fresh start." He wrapped his arm around the brunette, bringing her closer to him.

Dallas laughed, "Trust me, starting a new life begins with talking one final time about the past and taking one last trip down memory lane. It's important to cope and grow from the past. But I'll keep her safe from it, if you're that worried. What's the worst that could happen?"

Ally was watching all of this, not knowing how to respond. She didn't want to go back and think about her past. She had come back to Miami in order to start over, not remember everything that had happened. Especially not her father's death. But although she hated to admit it, a tiny part of her did want to feel some sort of closure and come to peace with everything that had happened.

Besides, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to handle his pestering. But, he was kind of cute with how persistent he was. And he had said that she looked perfect every day. One date wouldn't be so bad.

She sighed. "Fine. One date. But only one."

"Great. Friday after school, I'll pick you up at six, be ready for a mind blowing time machine." Dallas winked.

"You're so weird." Ally exclaimed.

"Trust me; I'm more mysterious and scary. Be careful." Smirking, he walked away, leaving them all in shock.

"Ally! Why did you agree to go out with him?" Austin questioned once he was out of earshot.

"Because, he wouldn't stop annoying me and I knew he wouldn't go away until I said yes. Plus, part of me does sort of want to reconcile with my past one last time before I really let it go." She looked down at the ground.

"Just be careful, okay?" Trish placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I will." Ally nodded as they started to head out of the doors.

Who knew a daddy's boy could stir up everything in just a matter of minutes?

* * *

><p>"Ally, you're late today. Is everything okay dear?" Her mother called from the kitchen once she entered the house after school.<p>

"Yes, mum, everything's fine. It's just Austin was talking to Dallas after school."

She heard a glass smash. "Mum, are you okay?!" Ally ran into the kitchen to find her mum cleaning up a smashed class, along with spilled coffee on the floor.

Her mum laughed nervously. "I'm fine, dear. I just dropped this ceramic cup on the floor. I'm such a klutz."

"Mum." Ally gave her a look.

"It's just ….I thought I heard you say the name Dallas."

"I did…?" She spoke, confused. Why would that make her mother drop a mug?

"Oh." Penny replied, continuing to pick up the pieces of glass.

"What's wrong?" Ally questioned, taking a seat by the island. Something definitely was going on.

Her mum sighed, taking a moment before speaking up. "How did you meet him, honey? Is he a friend of Austin's?"

Picking mindlessly at the grapes on the table, Ally responded, "No. He goes to my school; he's actually in my home room and history classes. I just met him today when he walked up to me during home room. He seems really nice too. "

"_That's what you want to think._" Her mum muttered under her breath.

Penny just got her daughter back, she doesn't want the past ruining their relationship again. It was nice having her back home after everything and she didn't want to lose her.

"Huh?" Ally questioned.

"Nothing, sweetie. Has he said anything to you?" Once the glass was picked up, Penny joined her daughter at the island in the kitchen.

"He has talked to me all day. He's so sweet. He said I look perfect every day and he asked me if I wanted to hang out on Friday after school."

Penny spoke up with confidence, hoping her daughter was smart enough to reject the offer. "I'm assuming you said n—"

"Yes." Ally put a grape in her mouth and smiled at her mum. "I said yes."

Penny gritted her teeth. "Of course you did." She forced a smile.

Ally wiped her hands against her jeans and stood up grabbing her bag. "I have a lot of homework to do; shall we order some Chinese tonight?"

"Sure." Her mother said, not really concerned over their dinner at the moment.

"Great." Ally smiled, walking out of the room.

Once she disappeared up the stairs, Penny took her chance and quickly grabbed her cell phone, calling someone important. He'd know what to do, right? She could only hope.

After three rings, he finally picked up.

"Hello, Penny?" His voice sounded confused. "What's up."

Penny took a deep breath, deciding to just voice her concerns directly. No need to beat around the bush. She could trust him."You know five weeks ago when I said that my daughter returned out of nowhere, ready to settle back in? And then I told you that if anything pops up about her father's past, it must disappear?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?"

"You remember Randy's son?"

"Yeah, why? I thought you didn't want any of it coming back, why are you bringing him up?"

She sighed. "I don't. He asked Ally out on a date, this Friday night."

The other line was silent for a moment. "We all meet on Friday nights. What's he planning on doing?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he is trying to bring Ally into this."

"Of course it is. You know that Randy wants Ally. And if that means bringing anyone else into this to make sure he gets her …"

Penny put her head in her hands in worry. "It means even using his own son, Dallas..."

The past? It's coming back. But this time, it's ten times bigger.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I, Teen-Idol, wrote this.**

**Teen-Idol and I do NOT own Austin & Ally at all, just this story line and some of the made-up characters in this story. **

**Chapter 5— No Turning Back**

Two Weeks Later: 

"What time is it?"

"9:31 Austin. It's only been a minute since the last time you asked me." Trish said the annoyance evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just worried about Ally! It's a school night and she still isn't home!"

"You're starting to sound like me now." Penny jokes half-heartedly, standing at the entrance of the room.

"Any sign of her?" Austin gets up from his position sitting comfortably next to Dez.

"I'm afraid not." Ally's mother shakes her head. The blonde sits back down dejectedly. "I'm getting pretty worried myself. It's not like Ally to stay out this late, especially when she knows she has school tomorrow. If she was running late, she would've texted me by now. She didn't even tell me where she was going, just out." She walked into the room, joining the trio of friends, taking a seat in the armchair, wringing her hands nervously.

"Don't worry Mrs. Dawson; I'm sure Ally will be here soon." Trish reassured the woman.

"Thank you Trish." The older woman smiled. "Do you kids want anything to eat or drink? You've been waiting here for an awful long time. You all must be starving. I could whip up something kick in the kitchen for you. Plus, it will keep me preoccupied from being worried." She laughed fretfully.

"That would be very nice Mrs. Dawson." The Latina answered, turning to her friends, "What do you guys want?"

"Water will be fine." Austin mumbled his eyes locked on his phone, as if he was expecting Ally to jump out of it at any given second.

"A cup of coffee would be great, thank you." Dez spoke up.

"Make that two cups of coffee." Trish added.

"Alright, a glass of water and two cups of coffee. Would you like anything to eat?" Penny asked, standing up.

"I don't think we have much of an appetite Mrs. Dawson." Trish answered truthfully, looking back at the worried blonde, her own concern growing for his well being and the well being of the brunette they were so diligently waiting for.

"Please, call me Penny. Mrs. Dawson sounds too formal. Plus, I'm no longer _Mrs._ Dawson anymore."

"We are sorry for the loss of your husband Mrs. Daws- I mean Penny." The Latina corrected her slip up. "Ally told us. I'm sure he was a wonderful man and a lovely husband and father."

"He was everything I could've asked for and more in a man ... it's a shame he's gone, but thank you Trish. That really means a lot." Penny smiled genuinely. "I'll be back soon." She walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore! Why can't we call the police already?" Austin exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair.

"You're overreacting Austin! Maybe there's traffic that's making her late. We never know. Plus, I'm pretty certain you can't report someone as missing unless it's passed twenty four hours, and it's barely passed two."

"So? That doesn't matter! Ally could've been killed by now, for all we know! The sooner we notify the authorities, the better!" Austin paced across the carpet.

"Look buddy, I know you're really worried here and all. But so are the rest of us. You just need to calm down and take deep breathes. Ally is going to walk in here any second, okay?" Dez said, placing a hand on his distraught best friend.

"But how do you know tha-." The blonde is cut off by the door opening.

"I'm back mum!" A voice calls from the doorway, as its owner walks past the living room.

"Ally!" Austin yells, all but tackling her as he embraced her in a hug the second he caught sight of her. "Thank god you're okay!"

"Austin? What in the world are you doing here?" The brunette asks shocked, as he puts her down.

"We've been waiting for you. Remember, we had plans to study for the history test on Thursday?" Trish interjected.

"Trish! Dez! You guys are here too?"

"Yeah. We've been here since precisely 8 o'clock. Your mum said she didn't have a clue where you were; just that you told her you were going out." Dez said.

"Ally, honey! Thank goodness you're home!" Her mother says from behind the group. She places the tray of drinks down on the table by the sofa and hugs her daughter. "I was worried sick."

"Mum, I told you I was going out."

"I know, but look at the time! It's almost past nine! That's way past your curfew on a school night!"

"I'm sorry. I kind of lost track of time." Ally says, as Penny released her.

"So, who were you with?" Trish questions, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah and where did you go?" Austin adds, his arms folded across his chest.

"Austin was about to have a panic attack if you didn't come sooner." Dez speaks.

"Dez!" The blonde hisses, sending the redhead a glare, turning red in the face at the comment.

Ally blushes a little herself.

"And most importantly, why didn't you call me to notify me when you were coming home and that you were going to come back late?" Penny inquired.

"If all of you guys care so much, I went out with Dallas, okay? We hung out at the beach."

"What?" The other four people in the room exclaimed.

"You went out with Dallas? Why?" Trish interrogates.

"And why do you keep spending so much time with him lately? What's going on with you two anyway?" Austin says, not sounding too pleased. And he definitely wasn't. He never liked that douche bag in the first place and here he was stealing Ally away from him. He was the one who met her first on the plan ride and got her to open up. And he was her first friend before anyone else. Yet, she still spent more alone time with Dallas than she did with him.

"Because, Dallas asked me to date him and I said I didn't know him all that well, so he offered that we go out and get to know each other more. That's all we did today. Why is it even that much of a big deal?"

"Dallas is a no-good, untrustworthy jerk, okay? I don't like him!" The blonde responds.

"Austin," Ally places her hand on his shoulder and he visibly relaxes at the touch. "I know you're concerned for me and that you don't want anything bad to happen, and I appreciate that. But just let me handle Dallas myself, okay?"

He nods, knowing she wouldn't understand where he was coming from anyway. "Fine."

"Just be careful Ally. Neither we nor you know everything about him, so I don't want you being tricked by any false pretenses." Trish says.

"I won't, okay? Dallas and I are strictly friends."

"For now." Austin mutters, earning him an elbow to the stomach from Trish.

"We just don't fully trust that guy. He's shady. He always has been." Dez adds.

"I understand guys, but there is nothing to worry about, okay? I am perfectly fine and happy, and nothing is going to change that."

* * *

><p>"Trish, have you seen Ally?" Austin approached the Latina during sixth period passing. "She wasn't here for lunch and I didn't see her in Physics."<p>

"I haven't seen her either. We have practically every class together and she wasn't in any of them so far." Trish replies, biting her nail nervously.

"Here she comes." Dez says, looking over the crowd of students rushing to get to their next class.

"Ally!" Austin sighs in relief once she gets to her locker, right besides theirs.

"Hey guys." She smiles calmly, opening the metal door and taking out a textbook. "What's up?"

"What's up? That's all you have to say after you haven't been to any classes all day?" The blonde yells, arms flying everywhere.

"Relax Austin! I'm here now, aren't I?"

"That doesn't explain where you were before and why you didn't come to class!" He exclaims. "We were all worried sick, right guys?"

"Maybe not to the extent of almost having a heart attack." Trish sent the blonde pointed look. "But yes, we all were concerned about you. All of our teachers kept asking where you were and they expected me to know the answer!"

"Look, I'm sorry. But everything is all good now and there's no harm done." The brunette apologizes.

"Where were you anyway?" Austin questions.

"And why didn't you come to any of your classes?" Dez jumped in.

"I overslept and didn't come in until now."

"Please Ally. Do you honestly expect us to believe that you overslept until twelve o'clock in the afternoon?" Austin replies.

"The bell's about to ring and I really don't want to be late, okay? There's nothing to worry about, alright? I'm fine."

"Why won't you just tell us where you were all day?" Austin shouts.

"I was with Dallas, okay? Why does it even matter so much?"

"I knew it!" He responds. "I knew you were with him! What were you guys even doing that caused you to skip almost the entire school day? I told you he's not a good guy! I want you to be safe Ally."

"I know! But that doesn't mean you have to keep tabs on me and every single thing that I do!"

"I'm just trying to protect you! You don't know Dallas as much as you think you do and none of us want you getting hurt! Now answer the question! Where did you guys go all day?"

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Ally snaps, slamming her locker shut, turning on her heels and walking away.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" The brown-haired boy questions as they stop in front of her house. "You've been quiet since you sat down."<p>

"Yeah. I just sort of got into an argument with Austin today, but it doesn't matter." Ally waved it off with her hand.

"Are you sure?" Dallas asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It's fine. I'll just text him tonight or something. Or I'll see him in school tomorrow and talk things out."

"You certain? Because there's something I've been meaning to ask you, but I don't want to if you're not in a good mood or if it'll make you feel worse."

"I'm okay Dallas. There's no need to worry. What do you want?"

He turned to face her, taking her hands in his. "I know this is kind of sudden and all, since I've only known you for a few weeks… But we've gone out a few times and I had a lot of fun today, as well as the other times we've hung out …. And I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

"Dallas." Ally gasped, completely thrown off guard. Never in a million years would she have expected something like this. Especially not since she had just moved back to Miami. It had only been about two months. She had only been spending time with him for a few weeks and he was already asking to become more serious than just friends? Especially someone like her, when she knew there were much more attractive girls than she was at Marino.

"You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to. I know this is really unexpected and I don't want to make you say anything you don't mean. I don't want you to feel rushed into giving me an answer."

Now she felt guilty. She wasn't sure about what to say, because she had only known him for a limited time, but he had been exceptionally sweet and kind to her, something she hadn't been on the receiving end of in a while. He was genuine and nice, always complimenting her and making her blush. She didn't want to make him upset or embarrassed by turning him down, but she also wasn't entirely sure if she was ready to take their relationship to another level.

"I don't want to push you into answering or make you feel uncomfortable. We don't have to have labels for now if you don't want them. Or we can drop the entire topic." Dallas spoke up again, filling the awkward silence. "Just forget I said anything, okay?"

"No, it's fine Dallas. I'm really flattered and all….

* * *

><p>"Ally, is that you?" She hears a voice call out once she enters the house.<p>

"Yeah, it's me." The brunette slides off her boots, tossing them into the tiny closet by the entrance. She removed her jacket, and hung it in the closet as well.

"Thank goodness you're home." Her mother envelopes her in a tight hug, once she walks into the kitchen. "I was getting worried when you didn't come home an hour ago, I know you don't have anything after school and I didn't know what happened to you."

"Sorry mum. I just got a little carried away at school and I didn't realize how late it was." Ally placed her backpack on one of the chairs and took a seat by the island.

"That's alright. As long as you're home in one piece now. Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat, or we can order out if you want?" Her mother returns to her position by the sink.

"I'm good mum." She smiles lightly.

"Alright, well if you want, we can go out to dinner later on tonight once you finish your homework."

"That would be great." She starts to walk out of the room, but pauses by the archway, her hand resting on the wall. "Um … Mum?"

"Yes sweetie? Is everything alright?" Penny asks, placing down the dish she was drying and turning around to face the brunette.

"Yea. I just wanted to … um… say …. um… that I'm starting to date someone."

"Oh, honey! That's great! Who is it? Do I know him? If not, when will I meet him then?" Her mother questions excitedly, hugging her.

"Um … well …" Ally stutters, not exactly sure how to admit it.

"Who is it?" Penny asks again, going back to washing and drying the dishes. She knew how her daughter had been spending quite some time with Dallas lately and of course she wasn't too fond of him or his father, in particular, she didn't have the heart to tell Ally to stop talking to him. On the other hand, she had also gotten pretty close to Austin lately and Penny couldn't help but hope that she was the boy that Ally was talking about.

"It's Dallas."

Penny dropped the plate she was holding.


	6. Chapter 6

**I, R54EverAuslly, wrote this. Guys, me and Teen-Idol work really hard on this story, and try our best to update every Friday. Some of you are reviewing, and we definitely appreciate that, but maybe if more of you who read this story (I know there is more, we got over 500 visits!) reviewed, it would make our day. Please review!**

**Teen-Idol and I do NOT own Austin & Ally at all, just this story line and some of the made-up characters in this story.**

**Chapter 6—No Turning Back**

Ally jumped at the sound of the glass clattering against the tiled floor in the kitchen.

"Dallas?" Penny asked again, hoping she had heard her daughter wrong.

Ally nodded, "Dallas," she confirmed. "Do you not like him, or...?" She left the rest of the question unsaid, feeling upset at the possibility that her mother wasn't happy that they boy she was dating was Dallas. Penny had seemed so proud and pleased when she had first told her the news of her having a boyfriend, but now that she had admitted who it was her mother seemed any clearly upset.

"No, no honey! It's just ... I've never met him before," The words felt like venom, as they poured out of her mouth, slowly and cautiously as not to make any wrong enunciation.

Ally studied her frozen mother, she saw she had a fake smile plastered to her face, and she had not even gone down to pick up the broken pieces of crystallized glass on the floor. Ally knew there was something wrong with Penny; she just couldn't work out exactly what.

"Ally, I'm happy for you, whatever boy you date," Penny stepped over the broken glass and made her way to her daughter. "It's just a shock to me, that's all. You've been back, what five weeks? And you are already dating someone. I've just got my little girl back," She rubbed her hands up and down Ally's arms in a comforting way. Trying to ease her confused daughter, while also trying to rationalize with herself.

Of course she was happy for Ally for finding a boy she really liked. She knew any mother should be happy and pleased for their daughter. She just wasn't confident in her daughter's choice, especially since she knew about the past of the boy who apparently had won over Ally's heart. She wanted to be happy, and part of her was. But a larger part was more concerned and worried for Ally's wellbeing.

"Mum." Ally smiled uneasily, trying to believe that her mother really was elated for her and Dallas.

"Turns out she isn't so little anymore. God I missed out a lot in two years, didn't I?" Penny chuckled nervously, hoping her daughter wasn't able to see through her words.

Ally laughed at her mother, but she still wasn't one hundred percent sure whether Penny actually felt like this, as happy as she claimed to be, or if it was just a big cover up for something she hasn't told her yet. Penny had never been a good liar, that's where Ally got her poor lying skills from, which meant that she would be able to tell if her mother was lying or not.

Then again, she has been gone for two years, Ally doesn't know what her mum can and can't do anymore. A lot could change in two years, as she had witnessed herself.

"Ally, as long as you're happy dear, I'm happy. Just ... be careful, okay?" Penny spoke cautiously. She wanted to voice her concerns to her daughter, without angering her by claiming her boyfriend was untrustworthy. Although their relationship had greatly improved since the tense beginning they had experienced when Ally first came back, Penny really didn't want to say anything to cause it to deteriorate again.

Ally pulled her mother in for a tight hug, "I promise I will. I love you mum."

As they pulled away, Penny smiled down at her daughter, "I love you too, honey." They embraced once more.

"I have a lot of homework to do, so I'm just going to go up stairs." Ally broke away. "I'm not fussed on dinner, choose whatever." She smiled at her mum before leaving the kitchen and making her way up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>One down, three to go, <em>Ally thought as she entered her room a few days later. It was true, she had been procrastinating on telling her friends about her and Dallas, making sure they didn't see the two of them together in public.

She was trying to think of a way to tell Trish, not that it was going to be hard. All her best friend would say when she heard the news is _'make sure he treats you like a princess, chica. Otherwise, he doesn't deserve your heart_.'

With Dez, however, she understood that she shouldn't even need to bring it up. She could be standing there will Dallas holding his hand and all Dez would say is '_Congrats on your engagement!' _Not that she plans on marrying him; she's only just started dating him.

The redhead was oblivious to everything and he would take their relationship t seriously, or not serious enough. She would rather save herself the effort of explaining everything to him in detail, since he probably wouldn't get it anyway.

Then there was Austin, the only person to help her get over her fear of flying, and the torment she'd been having her entire life of not having her dad with her. He's the first person that she became close with when she came back to Marino. He was the one to introduce her to her best friend and a doofus whom she loves very much.

So, that was the real problem. How was she going to tell Austin the news about her and Dallas? Especially since they had gotten into an argument about it earlier and had only recently made up?

_Maybe I should call him?_ She contemplated. She knew she had to tell him eventually, but she didn't know how to or how exactly how he would react. And in all honesty, Ally did not know what she would be doing at that moment if she hadn't met him on the plane that day. She might not have any friends or even have met Dallas in the first place.

Without warning, her phone went off, vibrating like mad in the back pocket of her jeans. She grabbed it and looked down at the caller I.D.

_Austin_.

It was like he had been thinking about calling her at the same time she was.

Hesitating, she pressed the answer button. "H-hello?"

"Hey Alls," his voice rang through her phone. "Are you okay?" G_reat, he already thinks something's up._

_"_I'm fine," She said. "You?"

"I'm good."

_She escaped, he doesn't expect a thing._ She almost let out a sigh of relief at the thought.

"So anyway, I also called because I was wondering if you wanted to come over and work on the music project later. Either at my place or your place is fine. We could—"

_Music project, what? _Ally cut him off. "Whoa, Austin. Slow down. Music project? What music project?" She was so confused.

"You know, when Miss May said—oh yeah," he remarked.

"What? Austin tell me!" She was now panicking. She didn't remember Miss May assigning a partner project during class.

"You don't remember, it was assigned the day-" he paused. The day what? "The day you skipped with Dallas this week." He said the brown-haired boy's name with so much venom; it was almost as if just saying it would kill him instantly.

"Oh." Was all she could say. "At least I got partnered with you?" She tried lightening up the situation. But her mind was still focused on deciding how to tell him about her and Dallas. He would understand, right?

"Yeah…" Austin trailed off. "Do you want me to come over? We haven't got school tomorrow and it's due next Thursday. I can be over there in five minutes. I'm already out on my way to go to the post office to send a package for my mother."

"Y-yeah," she managed to get out uneasily. He was coming over and she needed to tell him that Dallas and she were dating. This was so going to go down well. Not.

"See you then." His voice brought her back to their conversation. "Bye Alls."

"Bye." She all but whispered as she hung up the line.

* * *

><p>What Ally didn't know, was that Austin knew something was up. He wasn't stupid. He could tell something was off with the way she sounded so distant in the conversation, and he knew it meant that something was on her mind. However, he didn't want to pressure her into telling him; she eventually will, he knows. It just takes time with Ally. He had learned that through the course of their friendship, ever since that fateful plane ride.<p>

He'll find out tonight what's wrong—she'll tell him to give her advice. The one thing she always told him whenever she needed help was: _'You're always good at telling me how I should handle things. You should be a damn therapist!'_

Laughing at the thought, he packed his things and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Ally, Austin's here!" Penny called up to her daughter from the base of the staircase. Seconds later, Ally came running down the cream carpeted stairs onto the first floor.<p>

"Hey," she smiled at the blonde. "Come upstairs, we can get working."

"O-kay." He began ascending the steps, but when he didn't hear Ally follow suit, he turned to look at her. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be up there in a sec; I just need to talk to my mum. Go on up, you know where it is, right?" She looked up at him.

"Yes Alls, I've been here many times." He laughed while continuing to go up the stairs.

When he disappeared, Penny wasted no time to ask Ally what was wrong, knowing full well something was up, but Ally didn't know how to explain it.

"Sweetie, just tell me. You haven't done anything with Dallas, have you?" Ally's face scrunched up in disgust..

"Ewww, no, mum! Too young and too ewww!" She exclaimed, her nose crinkling in repulsion as she cringed. Penny laughed at her daughter's silliness.

"What is it then?"

"I haven't told Austin that..." Ally didn't even want to finish the sentence because she knew her mum would tell her to tell Austin now. He is her best friend, of course, he'll understand.

But he _won't_. He's the only one with a good sense of humor, advice, and that can be there for her. He's the one that's been telling her _he's no good_ since Dallas first came up to her all those few weeks ago_._

What if what he was saying was true? What if, Dallas was only using her for something? What if Dallas was the only one who has realized and knew about her disappearance, then her reappearance? What if he knew about her past or had some sort of bad connection with it?

No. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't.

Could he?

Yes.

He's Dallas Randy Williams for God's sake, but of course, she doesn't even know who he is besides from a guy from school who she is now dating. She knows nothing of the past, involving him, her dad, and more scary people.

That's the bad thing; she doesn't know what's to come. Austin was warning her before he even knew the extent of Dallas' intentions.

"You don't know how to tell Austin you're dating Dallas?" Her mother answers for her.

"What?!" A screeching voice exclaimed behind them. "You're dating Dallas, and didn't think to even tell me?! How could you?"

Ally turned to look at the angry boy standing at the foot of the staircase. "Austin! I'm so sorry; I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how!"

"Ally, he is going to break you! I'm sorry to put it like that, but he is. I've heard he has a chart in his room to see how many girls he can go through a year! Do you really think your worth being on that chart? Mixed in with all the other countless girls he's been with? You're much better and more important than that!"

"That's not true!" She screamed. "You know it's not! He's a nice, kind boy that appreciates and respects me. Why can't you see that? You're supposed to be my friend! You're supposed to be happy for me, if I'm happy!"

He laughed bitterly. "Ally, I don't care what you believe and what you don't believe about him—he's going to use and hurt you! But if you can't see that, then there's nothing left that I can say to convince you. Whatever. I'm leaving. You can have fun doing this project on your own considering you have stage fright." The words were spat out, each one stabbing her in the chest like daggers.

He admits that what he said was harsh. He knows how scared she gets, but she deserves it.

Or so he thought.

Truth is, she doesn't know anything. She's been away for two years, she's missed a lot. California is a whole lot different than Miami. He knows that. But then there is her past—and neither of them knows the entire truth about that.

"Penny, I'm sorry for this, thank you for the welcome though." He smiled forcibly, as he opened the door, and then shut it behind him.

Ally turned to her mum with teary eyes, "I'm so confused."

"Awwww, honey, come here. He'll come around, don't worry." Penny hugged Ally, hoping to calm her down.

It didn't work because tears started streaming down her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I, Teen-Idol, wrote this chapter. I hope you like it and I wish you all a happy and healthy New Year!**

**R54EverAuslly and I do NOT own Austin & Ally. We do own the storyline, as well as the made up characters.**

**Chapter 7 – No Turning Back**

It had passed a week since the dreadful evening in which Austin had accidentally found out about the news of Ally and Dallas, and he still hadn't uttered a word to her.

Ally couldn't help but feel depressed. He was _**supposed**_ to be her best friend. She thought that he would be the first person to reveal his delight and happiness to her once he found out, besides her mother. But instead all he had done was yell and storm out of her house, not even allowing her a chance to explain herself and the reason she had kept her and Dallas' relationship from him.

Austin was the first person she had ever talked to in Miami, before she even stepped foot in the city. He had helped her get through her fear of flying and comforted her during the entire plane ride over. He had even offered to give her a ride to her house to save her the effort of walking there by foot.

He was her first friend, her best friend, or so she thought. Apparently she had been wrong, she thought sullenly as she walked over to her locker Wednesday morning.

Austin, Trish, and Dez were already by their own lockers, chatting excitedly over something she couldn't quite catch.

She walked up to them reluctantly, waving a hand and smiling. "Hi."

"Hey Ally."

"Hello Ally." Dez and Trish greeted her.

Austin just sent her a cold glare. "I have to go." He turned back to face the Latina and the redhead before turning on his heels and disappearing in the throng of people crowding the hallway.

"He's still mad at me?" Ally questioned the other two, as she reached her locker and opened the aluminum door.

"Sorry." Trish nodded. "I'm sure he'll get over this soon Alls. He probably just needs time to process everything. I mean, no offense, but it wasn't nice of you to keep your and Dallas' relationship away from us."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just didn't know exactly how to talk to you guys about it. You don't really seem that fond of him and I wasn't sure how you would react."

"We're your friends Ally. Of course we would've been quite shocked and possibly upset at the beginning, but we would've warmed up the idea and learned to accept it." Dez added.

"I may not like Dallas entirely, but if he's good to you, then I can learn to cope with him hanging around us." Trish smiled.

"Thanks guys." Ally looked at them sincerely. "I just hope Austin will talk to me again soon. I hate fighting with him. I've texted, called, and even come to his house, but he wouldn't answer and his mother said that he wasn't feeling well. I knew that was a lie, but I couldn't accuse of her of that so I just left." She began to place her bag in her locker, taking out the books she'd need for her classes before lunch.

"Don't worry Ally. I'm sure he's feeling as horrible as you are. I'm sure this is killing him as much as it's killing you." The Latina wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"Plus, I think it just really hurt Austin that you chose Dal-." Dez's sentence was cut off short as Trish elbowed him in the stomach, sending him a glare.

"Come on Ally, let's get to homeroom." She quickly added, grabbing the brunette's hand and dragging her down the hallway before Ally could mumble a word of protest or question the redhead's almost confession.

* * *

><p>Lunch didn't fare any better, as it usually did since last week. Austin still sat with the trio, but he refused to engage in any conversation with Ally. His words were only addressed to Trish and Dez and whenever the brunette jumped in to question something or add her own opinion, he completely ignored her and it.<p>

Trish sent her sympathetic glances throughout the entire ordeal and evnetually tried to converse with her, leaving the blonde and redhead to themselves.

"I'm sorry." She whispered from across the table. "Austin's being quite stubborn about all of this and I know that you aren't an aggressive or violent person, but I am. And I wouldn't mind smacking some sense into him, if you want me to. But to warn you, I'll probably do it regardless if you want me to or not."

"Trish." Ally laughed, although still feeling upset. "I don't want any violence, you know that. I just think I need to give him some time. You're the one who told me that this morning."

"I know, but that was before I tried talking to him about it and he completely avoided the topic, pretending to focus more on his calculus work. He doesn't even like math!"

"I just don't want to push him." The brunette said, scanning across the cafeteria, hoping to catch a view of Dallas, who she hadn't seen since he had dropped her off in front of the school that morning, after picking her up. She eventually located him at a table across the room with some of the football players. They made eye contact and the brown-haired boy waved her over to join them. "I think I'll just go and join Dallas for lunch." She told Trish.

She heard Austin scoff next to her at the table.

"What is your problem?" She finally snapped, having enough of his arrogant behavior.

"My problem? You think I'm the one with the problem?" He turned to face her, laughing drily. "You're the one who's going out with that douche bag after I warned you about him!"

"You don't even know Dallas personally and you're judging him! He's not a bad guy and if you actually were nice enough to get to know him, you would see that."

"Because I know that he's no good Ally! He's putting up a façade around you, to get you to fall into his trap. And you're too stubborn to see that!"

"If this is about me lying to you about dating him and hiding it from you, I said I was sorry. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you in the first place! I knew you would react like this!"

"I'm only reacting like this because I consistently warned you about him since your first day here in Marino! And what do you do? You completely ignored me and did the exact opposite of what I told you!"

"You're not the boss of me. I can go out with who I chose."

"And you chose that lying scumbag."

"You know what? I'm not going to listen to you verbally assault me or Dallas. I don't need this." The brunette stood up.

"Fine. Go back to your so-called boyfriend."

"I will."

"Good. Just don't come crawling back to me when he ends up being hurting you."

"Guys!" Trish yelled. "Stop it."

"He's the one who started it by acting so immaturely. So what I didn't exactly tell you that Dallas and I got together the second it happened? I was going to when the time was right!"

"And when did you plan on doing that? The second I saw you two kissing in the hallway?"

"Please, guys. Relax." Dez jumped in. "There's no reason that we can't talk this out like adults."

"You're supposed to be my best friend!" The brunette yelled, gaining them some attention from around the cafeteria.

"Okay guys, maybe you should calm down." Trish interjected again, sensing that this wasn't going to end well.

"There's no need to cause a scene. We can discuss this calmly." Dez added once more.

"And you're supposed to be mine!" Austin shouted, ignoring both of them.

"Clearly I was wrong." Ally hissed, getting up from the table.

"So was I."

"Please, Ally. Don't leave." The Latina pleaded.

"You guys shouldn't fight like this." The redhead besides her spoke.

"Tell that to him." The brunette spat, pointing at the blonde. "I'm not going to stand here and let him berate my boyfriend. Unless you learn to accept that fact that Dallas and I are going out, consider this our last conversation." With that, she gathered her belongings and sat down with Dallas, who welcomed her willingly with a kiss.

* * *

><p>"I know. I know, okay?" He whispered hurriedly into the phone. "Don't worry, I got everything under control."<p>

"Make sure you do, because if you don't, I promise you, you won't like the consequences." Randy spoke on the other line. "Got it?"

"Yes Dad."

"Good, now you know the plan for tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes. I have her under my spell, so it'll be a piece of cake."

"Excellent. That's what I like to here." The older man praised. "I'll see you at home."

"Who were you talking to?" Dallas jumped at the voice behind him, as he was shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Oh my god, Ally! Hey." He walked over to her, prepared to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Who were you on the phone with?" She placed her finger on his lips, preventing them from reaching hers.

"No one important." He waved it off.

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I am." He smiled sincerely, leaning down to attempt to kiss her once more. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

"Then don't worry about it." He pressed his lips lightly on hers, his hand snatching around her waist, bringing her in closer.

Ally obviously didn't believe him, but she decided not to press the issue. She had one person who she was currently in a big fight with. She didn't want to make that two.

"So how was your day, babe? Besides the whole fight with Austin."

"It was okay. I'm really excited for my music project presentation tomorrow."

"Oh, that's great." Dallas mumbled absentmindedly as they walked hand in hand to his car.

"Yeah. It's going to be really great. I'm performing this song I wrote all by myself. It's supposed to be a partner project, but since Austin and I ….you know ….. aren't talking to each other, I have to do it by my own. I really don't care though. I'm perfectly fine doing it by myself … except for my stage fright… Are you even listening?"

"Huh? What? Of course I am. You have to perform for you music class tomorrow. A song you wrote on your own."

"That wasn't all that I said." Ally stated, releasing herself from his grip and folding her arms across her chest. "You weren't listening to me."

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now." He lied. In all honesty, he just completely zoned out whenever she talked, finding none of it intriguing at all. He couldn't wait until tomorrow, so he could finally be done with her.

"Oh, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Ally questioned, concerned.

"It's fine. Nothing too horrible. I could use a distraction." Dallas winked at her.

"Dallas." She hit him on the arm.

"I was joking."

"That's not funny." She folded her arms again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What do you say we go out right now?"

"I can't. I have a ton of homework, on top of rehearsing for music tomorrow. Plus, I promised my mum I would help her clean the house today. It's accumulated quite some dust everywhere-."

"So it's a no?"

"Sorry." Ally sent him an apologetic smile. "Maybe tomorrow after school."

"Sure." He grinned, knowing that wouldn't happen. "I'll drive you home then, okay?"

"Alright." The brunette smiled, allowing him to grab hold of her hand once more as they finally reached his car in the nearly empty school parking lot.

He helped her in the passenger seat before walking around and sliding into the driver's side, starting the ignition.

"You know, I hate to be the cause of you and Austin fighting. I know he doesn't like me." The brown-haired boy stated, playing the victim card.

"That's his fault, Dallas. You shouldn't let him get to you, just like I'm not. He's acting unreasonably and if he refuses to give you the benefit of the doubt, then so be it."

"You're pretty amazing." He smiled, before leaning in to kiss her.

"You're not so bad yourself." Ally teased, pressing her lips against his.

Dallas pulled away smiling, beginning to drive, one hand holding hers.

Ally smiled to herself, staring out the window. At least she still had Dallas there for her, right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I, R54EverAuslly, wrote this. I hope you're all enjoying January.**

**Teen-Idol and I do NOT own Austin & Ally. We do own the story line and some made up characters.**

**Chapter 8—No Turning Back**

Today was the big day. Both Austin and Ally were nervous, but for two totally different reasons. Austin was nervous about performing in front of Ally. Yes he had done it before, he sung to her when they first met on the plane, but now that they had had an argument and were fighting, still not remaining friends, he is scared that his song won't be as good as hers. At one point he was so excited to be working with Ally that his heart wouldn't quit beating erratically. Who wouldn't when they know they will get an A plus because they have an expert song writer as their partner?

Then, there is Ally and her stage fright. If she were being honest, she didn't care if her song was good or bad. Okay, that was a complete lie. Of course she cares about it, but not a lot. What's most important to her is that she conquers her stage fright. Then her dad would be proud, and she would be extremely happy. Her father always wanted her to follow her dreams in music and he always encouraged her to conquer her fear of performing. With him gone, she had almost completely given up on singing. But Austin had helped her rediscover her passion.

Austin. Just his name caused a pang in her chest. She hated that they were still fighting, but she was also still upset at the cruel words the blonde had spoken about Dallas, who he didn't even have the nerve to meet personally.

Shaking him out of her thoughts, Ally went back to the task at hand. Conquering her stage fright. Her father would be so proud of he was still alive. She could practically picture him cheering her on from the back of the room. His memory brought a smile to her face, as well as a few unshed tears.

Not wanting to mull over depressing or saddening thoughts, Ally turned back to her work.

She was in her room, re-reading her song over and over again to see if it's absolutely perfect. Feeling her vocals need more work, she resolves to practice them again as well. She has to get this _**perfect**_. As perfect as possible. No mistakes were allowed.

She wanted to sing perfectly because hopefully, it would prove to her stubborn ex-best friend, that she is capable of doing things and also handling them, on her own. Austin would realize that he doesn't need to baby her and watch over her and they could finally stop the pointless fighting.

Back to Austin. He was driving to school slowly so he had time to practice his song. The song itself had a lot of meaning to him and effort put into it, so he would also like to get it perfect, for his sake as well as Ally's. He wants to have his best friend back, but she chose Dallas over their friendship, and she had ignored him every time he warned her about him.

That was what really angered him. Ally could've gone out with any guy, no problem. Actually, he probably wouldn't have liked any of them, because the truth was, he wanted Ally to be with him. But anyway, what really hurt with the whole Dallas situation, was that he consistently warned Ally about him and she still had the nerve to completely disregard his words and date the dirt bag.

_"Ally, please don't fall for that douche," _He remembers saying after Dallas had asked for Ally's number. _"You just got your life back properly, and he'll just cause trouble to make its way back in."_

He remembers the ways she had smiled after he said that, it was a huge grin that made his legs feel weak. She had hugged him tightly, assuring that she would be fine and thanking him for his concern. He felt like a school girl that night, lying on his bed and thinking about the stupid little things that made him tingle inside. Her smile. Her laugh. The way her eyes lit up when she was truly happy. Her beautiful hair. Her inner beauty. How absolutely perfect she was to him.

But he can't think of those things anymore, especially not now. He'll end up crashing his car and getting injured, and then Ally really _**will**_ hate him for not being careful.

_"I'll be fine. With everything that _has_ happened, I'm pretty sure I can handle a guy like Dallas."_

But now, Ally doesn't think she can. She doesn't feel that same confidence. She knows he is hiding something from her. She's not stupid, but she learned back in California through personal experience, that if a boy says that nothing's wrong, it'd better to leave it and not push him. So she did.

However, Austin and Ally just both hope they haven't made the wrong decisions, because if they have, they're both in for a real shock.

And yet, they know it's coming too.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," the brunette says sadly, walking up to her friends. "I need your help."<p>

"Hey, and what kind of help?" Trish replies first.

Before Ally had a chance to respond, Dez was already speaking. "Oh, my god. I knew it! You're pregnant, aren't you?!"

Obviously, by saying this, it causes Trish to burst out laughing and make Ally look terrified.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dez?" The Latina exclaims, doubled over in laughter.

"W-what?" Ally stuttered, trying to put her words together. "No! Of course not! That's not even close to what I was going to ask you! I just need your help in making me less nervous for my performance today, since Austin and I are ... you know ..." She trails off.

"Oh thank god," Dez exhaled, his hand over his chest. "You had me thinking you had something growing inside you! What scared me most is that if you actually were, it would have been Dallas' child." He shuddered at the thought.

Trish and Ally shook their heads at the redhead and his crazy accusations.

"Anyway, Ally, you don't need to be nervous, you'll do great!" Trish says with a smile.

"I sure hope so." Ally mutters.

"Ah, chin up little one," Dez says as if he is talking to his younger siblings. "You'll do great, break a leg, whatever you want me to say. How about, instead of you moping around the school halls, you go find your boyfriend so he can give you good luck?"

"You're right. Thanks." Ally nodded before hugging both of them.

"After your performance, I want to hear all about it." Trish stated once pulling away from Ally.

"Will do. Bye guys."

Trish turned to Dez, "What do you think will happen?"

He shook his head, "Hopefully their songs will re-unite them back. They know they can't go on like this, so I don't know why they have to be so stubborn."

"We will just have to hope for the best." The Latina agrees with a nod of her head.

* * *

><p>Ally was walking towards Dallas, focused on something she was reading on her phone. It was a copy of her song. That was until she bumped into something. She looked up to see what it was, only to see that the<em> it<em> was a _someone._

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you—oh, it's you," She said once she saw who it was. "Listen, I'm sorry for running into you, but I–I have to go." Then, once that was said, she began to walk away.

But before she could walk any further, a hand got hold of her arm, bringing her back to the owner. "Good luck today, you'll do great."

She had to focus on what he was saying to even hear him, because it was a shock. He was actually talking to her. And he had actually wished her luck. She turned to look up at him and utter a word of gratitude, but before she could answer, he was gone.

_Typical._

She continued her journey towards Dallas, but couldn't find him with his friends anymore. She looked around, searching for the tanned boy, until she found him staring at her over in the corner by a row of lockers. When she looked at him, he smiled and called her over.

Once she had passed the crowded people that were very loud, sweaty and pushed up against each other, oh what a great way to describe school hallway, she made it to Dallas.

"Hey babe," he pulled her in for a kiss, which she happily returned. "I was thinking I could give you some good energy vibes before your performance." He whispered down her ear, sending chills down her body.

However, they were bad chills, because she seemed to know where this was going, but before she could even register what she was going to say, her mouth said it for her.

"Okay." She smiled, and then her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had just agreed to.

Dallas grinned eagerly before pushing her harshly into the janitor's closet next to them. It was pitch black, and Ally couldn't see, but she could definitely feel. She felt Dallas' hands rake her body hard, probably leaving marks by her waist. She also felt him push her against the wall as he started kissing along her neck, and biting it over and over again violently.

She tried pushing him off, but the result ending in him pulling her even closer to his groin and her hard against the wall.

"D–Dallas," She tried, but to no avail. "Dallas!" She spoke once again, more urgently this time, but he wouldn't stop. She continued to yell, hoping to catch the attention of someone walking by. But no one came.

How no one could hear her screams was unbelievable. Because even she admits she has a good pair of lungs.

Things were getting worse by the second. Dallas had her body pressed against the wall with no possibility of escape and his hands were groping her sides as he continued to attack her neck.

Ally looked around frantically for something to use to stop him or at least get him off of her, but she closet was dark and her eyes couldn't find anything.

That was when she remembered what her aunt had told her while she was in California.

"_Ally sweetheart, I want you to remember this really important thing, okay? If a man ever tries to attack you or do something to you that you don't want, you knee him where it hurts."_

Knee him where it hurts.

"That's it." She whispered in relief.

Ally lifted up her leg and shoved it up Dallas' groin, hard.

He bent over and screamed in pain, and the brunette thought it was her chance to escape her drunken boyfriend.

He was drunk, right?

No.

She knew that, but refused to believe he just tried abusing her with intention.

Now or never, she thought as she opened the door. But she spoke, or rather thought; too soon as Dallas slammed it closed, turned her round and slapping her across the face.

The room seemed to spin as she felt the pain of the slap spread all over her cheek. She stumbled backwards from the impact, tripping over a mop or something and landing on the floor. The slap must have been quite hard, because her lip started bleeding, and she felt that there was a lot of blood.

"Never ever do that again!" Dallas spat harshly at her, before opening the door and leaving her bruised and bleeding in a closet.

About five minutes later, she opened the door and made a bee line for the girls' bathroom, holding her bleeding lip and red face.

And trust her, with her luck and all, to bump into the one person she didn't want to bump into—again.

_Austin._

"Again real—" He stopped once he saw the state she was in. "Oh my god, Alls are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped before entering the bathroom to wash herself and clean up.

She stared at herself in the mirror before taking hold of her cheek carefully, and breaking down into tears.

* * *

><p>Now, it was time. And Ally wasn't ready. She had thought about running, and trying to explain why Dallas had done this to her, but she came up with nothing, and she definitely wasn't a quitter. So, there she sat in the music classroom, shivering and wincing every time she moved.<p>

Austin wasn't in any better of a state. He wanted a picture of his lyrics stuck in his head, not one of Ally with a red cheek, bloody lip and tear–filled eyes. It was a terrifying picture, and he wanted to know why she looked like that, but he couldn't even ask her because when he tried, she just snapped back and pushed past him. He glanced at her across the room hopelessly, but she didn't make eye contact.

"So, it will go Parker and Olivia, Mason and Taylor, Calum and Linda then Ally and after, Austin. Shall we begin?" The teacher said, and the first two stood up.

"Miss May, can I please be excused?" The brunette suddenly asked.

A heartbeat later, the teacher replied. "Of course, just don't be long."

"I won't." Ally stated before getting up and heading out the classroom. She shut the door, and headed towards the girls bathroom. However, she never made it.

Only because moments later, she had something put over her head obstructing her eyesight and was being dragged somewhere. She tried screaming, but couldn't because something had been forced into her mouth as well.

It then clicked into her mind when she felt the cold air and heard van doors open.

_They're taking me ….they're kidnapping me!_

She struggled against the tight grasp that had her captured, but they only grabbed her harder. But after a few good kicks and swings, she managed to break out from the offender's grasp.

_Run._

It was her next thought and so she did.

She ran as fast as she could and took an alleyway so they couldn't catch her.

And they didn't.

Even with tears, bruises and trying to be kidnapped, she didn't think about going to the police, she thought about going home. She needed to go into the comforts of her room, where her songbook was.

Once she reached the house, she opened the door and slammed it shut, not caring if anyone heard. No one was home, so all she had to do was send her mum a text, but before she did that she went to her room, and cried.

No, sobbed was a better word. She was scared; she had been abused, violated and kidnapped all within four hours.

And she had _no one._

Austin wasn't talking to her. Trish and Dez were not available. Her mother was at work. And her father was in his grave.

The thought only made her tears start anew.

* * *

><p>She found her phone and texted her mum saying she has been sent home because she was ill, and Penny didn't suspect a thing.<p>

But then her phone went off again, and this time it was the one person she had wanted help from all day.

_Austin._

She answered after a few rings, careful placing it onto her bruised cheek where her ear was.

"Ally, where are you? You haven't bailed have you?" The blonde spoke immediately.

He was at school, standing outside the door of his classroom, it was Ally's turn next and his teacher had asked where she had gone, and from seeing her state earlier, he offered to see where she was and if she was okay.

But she wasn't. And he sensed it.

He heard her sniff and clear her throat, "I'm fine, Austin. I haven't bailed, I just felt sick so I went to the nurse and she sent me home."

"Ally," He said, ignoring what she had just told him. "Are you okay?"

"Y–yeah, I'm fine, just ill, like I told you." She stuttered.

_Liar._ "Ally, what's happened?" He was now concerned, and worried.

Ally never stutters unless she's lying. He knows that.

He heard her move around and take a deep heard her move around and take a deep breath again. "Nothing, Austin. I'm just tired."

"Tired, maybe. I'll believe that. But fine? Hell no. I know you aren't fine. So I'm asking you again. What. Is. Wrong?"

Something bad must've happened to cause her to keep lying to him. Something extremely horrible. And it had to do with why he saw her the second time nursing a bruised cheek and bleeding lip.

_Dallas._

He waited for an answer and after what seemed like forever; she reluctantly gave him what he wanted—part of it anyway.

"Austin, please...nothing is wrong. I'm just tired."

"If he hurt you..." He trailed off.

Funny thing was, he was right. And he knew he was right. He had only seen her when bumping into her, and even though they were fighting, seeing her like she was earlier, made him realize what happened and to stop acting like a two year old. Seeing her broken and bruised killed him.

He had to talk to her, no matter if she was mad at him. Her wellbeing was more important than a silly argument.

Damn, Austin could kill that bastard Dallas. He doesn't deserve a heart as pure as Ally's. When he found out they were dating...he didn't speak to her for a whole week. It's stupid, because he felt like a thirteen year old teenage girl. Crying to his mum about how he and his best friend got into a fight. Why he didn't just knock him out instead? It probably would have been better than Ally begging him not to be mad.

And he was.

She knew how much he disliked him. He warned her every day, and then she started dating him? Wrong move to take. Dallas made Austin's body hairs stick up, and every time he saw him kiss Ally, even touch her; he saw red, which is why he avoided her. It annoyed him to no end.

Hell, if he could admit it out loud, he would say it killed him.

"Austin..." She whispered.

"What did he do?" He growled. He was pissed and Ally knew it. She couldn't hold back any longer.

Something's definitely up, he can tell. He's not stupid. When something's wrong with the person you like, you instantly know.

Ally tells him everything, finally. "Please..." She was actually begging him to shut up once she was done. "I'll be okay."

"I'm going to kill him." The blonde hissed.

"Austin, don't. Please don't do it."

"Al-ly." He groans.

"J-just don't."

She needs him. Austin knows it. She may not admit it, but she wants him to come over. He looked into the classroom to see a pupil singing. He debated at first, he has been in an argument with her all week—but she's hurt and he knows it. "I'll be around in five minutes. You're alone?" Of course she was. Her dad is unfortunately buried six feet under-ground and her mum is probably out.

"Yeah," she barely managed to get out. That's all he needed to know before he was out the school building, and speeding to her house.

Moments later, Penny was startled as she heard her front door break open and slam shut. "Ally?!" Austin yelled for her, not noticing Penny standing in the living room.

"Austin, honey, what you doing here during school hours?"

Austin looked kindly at the older woman. "Penny...Ally's not ill." He started. "She's hurt."

Penny gasped, and put her coffee mug down. "By who? What happened?" She demanded. She was so scared, because what if Dallas decided to take action for his dad?

But it had already happened, none of them just were aware of it yet.

"Austin." He and Penny heard and turned around to see the brunette at the entry. Once Austin saw Ally, she was in his arms, pulled in close, their entire argument completely forgotten. Her mother smiled at them both, but once she saw Ally's bruises, she was mad.

"Alls, you have bruises everywhere. Tell me now, what did he do?!" Austin was practically speaking like a dog the way he was growling.

"H–he tried to a-abuse me, in the janitor's closet..." She was sobbing again and both their hearts were breaking. "Then he slapped me, when I tried to get away. A-and w–when I asked to be excused in fourth period...I think he tried kidnapping me." She cried more into Austin's chest.

But what broke them apart was the sound of another one of Penny's mugs smashing on the floor, before the woman spoke.

"It's happening ..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I, Teen-Idol, wrote this chapter and I hope you guys like it! Happy belated New Year on my part! I hope your 2015 will be happy, healthy, and full of lots of laughs!**

**R54EverAuslly and I do NOT own Austin & Ally. We do own the story line and some made up characters.**

**Chapter 9—No Turning Back **

Things were a bit chaotic after that, to say the least.

Before Ally or Austin even had a chance to question Penny on what she meant by "It's happening", they were distracted by texts and calls from Trish and Dez, asking what in the world happened and why the two of them were no longer in school.

"You handle Trish, and I'll talk to Dez." Austin offered, after missing yet another call from the persistent redhead.

"Okay." Ally nodded, making her way out of the room and into the kitchen. She couldn't help but feel nervous. Her body was still shaken up from her situation with Dallas in the janitor's closet, her near kidnapping experience, and the massive red cheek she had from when his hand made contact with her.

"Hey Trish." She finally picked up the Latina's call, her voice coming out nowhere near the confidence she envisioned it with.

"You're gone for the entire day, Dez and I are worried sick here, you don't answer any of my other calls or texts, and now that you finally do, all you have to say for yourself is a measly 'Hey Trish'?! What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry. A lot just happened and I-." Ally spoke nervously, before being cut off over the phone.

"Wait, what? Who's he? What did he do? Dez, what did Austin just tell you?!" Trish asked the on the other line and the brunette understood she was addressing the redhead. "Ally, tell me what happened. Now." She commanded, not sounding pleased.

"I ….. I …." She couldn't bring herself to speak, her cell phone quivering in her hand.

"Ally, tell me what happened. Who was the he Dez was referring to, and what did he do?"

"T-the he was Dallas." The brunette finally had the strength to say. "It was Dallas."

"What did he do Ally?" The Latina asked, her own voice quivering now. "Dez looks horrified with whatever Austin is telling him and I want to know what he did. Tell me. Please."

"H-he tried to r-ra-ra-." The words couldn't come out of Ally's mouth as a sob caught in her throat. Trish would be absolutely devastated. No, she would be more than that, she would be utterly livid. She would want to murder the boy and everyone else around her, in order to get vengeance. She wouldn't stop until she felt that her best friend was avenged and that Dallas had learned his lesson.

"Ally, what he did he do to you?" Trish questioned desperately. "Please, tell me… I want to know."

"I-I …" She paused, not being able to finish the sentence as tears formed in her eyes and she began crying.

"Ally! Ally, are you okay?! Are you crying? What did Dallas do to you?" The phone buzzed in her hand, but she didn't have the will to answer her best friend.

_She's your best friend. You should tell her. Be strong. You can trust her. She's here for you._

Ally swallowed hard, bringing the phone back up to her ear. The Latina did deserve to know the course of the day's events and she had to be strong. "H-he tried to rape me in the janitor's closet."

"H-he what?" Trish questioned, appalled. "I am going t-."

"T-that's not all, Trish." Ally quickly cut her off before she went on an angry rampage. There was more to tell and she did want Trish to know all of it, no matter how hard it was to retell. "I-I tried to stop him, but he hit me and I fell to the ground."

"That bastard." The raven haired girl hissed, her voice shaking while tears stung her eyes. "He's so dead."

"I asked to be excused fourth period, during Music class, and I was walking down the hallway to the bathroom, w-when I think he tried to kidnap me. I-I'm not really sure if it was him, but someone grabbed me and put something in my mouth and a bag over my head before they dragged me outside. I wasn't sure of what was going on until I heard the sound of a van's door opening and I realized I really needed to get out of there. I kicked and wriggled until the man or whoever he was finally let me go. And then I ran."

"Oh my god." The Latina whispered on the other end. The line was silent for a few tense seconds. "Ally, I'm so sorry."

"Trish, don't cry, please." Ally spoke, her own voice breaking. With the Latina crying, she would start too, and once she began, she wouldn't stop.

"Ally, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Do you have any bruises? If you do, so help me God, I will kill them all. Just let Dallas run into me. I swear, he won't know what hit him." Trish snapped through her tears.

"Trish." Ally cried, feeling the sting of tears forming in her own eyes as she blinked them away.

"It's okay." She jumped at the voice behind her, relaxing instantlu once she saw it was the blonde. "Come here." Austin said, holding out his arms, having finished his own conversation with Dez. The redhead had surprisingly seemed to comprehend everything.

"Austin." Ally breathed, running into his awaiting arms and letting them embrace her, enjoying the feeling she got being so close to him. It made her feel safe. Just like he had that day during the flight.

"Shhhhhhhh. It's all right. I'm right here." He comforted her, picking her up, carrying her back into the living room and taking a seat on the couch, placing her on his lap gently. Ally snuggled up against his chest.

She brought the phone back up to her ear, only to hear Trish in the middle speaking. "…I-I'm going over there right now Ally, okay? And I'm taking Dez with me." Her strong and resilient demeanor failing to conceal the fact that she was very much scared and upset.

"But what about-."

"I don't care about school Ally. Not right now, after everything's that happened to you. I need to be there. You shouldn't deal with this on your own, and as one of your best friends, it's my job to be by your side."

Before Ally could even utter another word of protest, the line went dead.

"So Trish and Dez are on their way here?" Austin questioned, having overheard the conversation.

"Yeah." Ally nodded, resting her head back on his chest, crying silently. The entire day had all been too much for her and she was struggling to cope with all of it internally.

"Alls, its okay. I'm right here. I got you." The blonde stroked her hair, hugging her closer. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would do with myself if something happened to you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Austin." She started to protest.

"It's true. I was so scared when you didn't come back to Music. I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know what."

"I-I was so scared. I thought I wasn't going to be able to escape their grasp. I thought I was going to die….. I-it was horrible." Ally whispered, new tears forming as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I'm so unbelievably sorry you had to go through that, sweetie." Penny finally spoke up from her position by the wall. She had been standing there since Trish and Dez had begun calling the two teenagers, her brow furrowed in concentration as she had been encased in deep thought. "Your father and I never wanted this to happen to you."

"Wait, dad? He has something to do with this?" Ally questioned, sitting up and pushing away from Austin at the mention of her father.

"No. Not exactly. It's very complicated. You see he tried to prevent this. It's just neither he nor I knew that this would happen if he tried to save you. His death brought this along unintentionally. I should've known you weren't safe coming back here. I should've sent you back to live with my sister the second you came back. This wouldn't have happened then. He would've never found you or tried to hurt you." Penny spoke, mostly to herself than to the two concerned teens.

"Who mum? Who are you talking about? Who's trying to find me? And why?"

"I-I think it's best to hold off until Trish and Dez get here." The older woman simply answered. "They deserve to know as well, since they're caught up in it as well now….. I just hope it doesn't put all of you in danger." Penny muttered the last part to herself.

* * *

><p>The room was filled with an anxious silence for the next half hour, as the three of them all restlessly awaited the arrival of Trish and Dez.<p>

Austin was pacing around the room, his hand consistently running through his hair. Ally was on the couch; apprehensively biting her nails as she stood up from her position every other second to check if the Latina and redhead had arrived. Penny had gone off to the kitchen, asking if the two wanted anything, but left before they even had a chance to answer.

Ally was pretty certain that all of them were going to explode if the two others didn't come anytime soon. Austin looked as if he was prepared to rip out of all of his hair, she herself had bitten all of her nails to the core, and her mother was doing God knows what in the kitchen,

"We're here!" Dez announced as he opened the front door.

"Oh my god, Ally!" Trish exclaimed, running over to hug her best friend.

"Trish!" Ally said, embracing her tightly.

"Thank god you're okay. I don't know what I would do to that asshole if he hurt a single hair on you."

"I was already going to; with you help or not. Maybe I could do a number on him when we go back to school and you can do another one, ay Trish?" Austin stated, wrapping his arms around the embracing girls.

"No." The brunette said, coming away from the embrace. "Neither of you are going to do anything."

Penny walked into the room cautiously, looking outside of the windows and locking the front door before taking a seat in the armchair, allowing the teenagers to have their moment.

"I'm so happy you're alright, Ally." Dez decided to say, changing the subject, joining everyone in the group hug again. "And that you two finally made up from that stupid and pointless fight."

"Hey!" Austin and Ally both exclaimed, but dropped the topic seeing as it was unnecessary.

Once the four of them had settled down in the living room, Penny stood up from the armchair, wringing her hands in trepidation. "I didn't want to begin until you, Trish and Dez, joined us. It wouldn't be right to keep this from you since you've been nothing but wonderful to Ally since she came back and you've helped her adapt to Miami. It's only right to inform you as well."

"W-we appreciate it Ms. Dawson." Dez nodded politely.

"Ally's the best friend anyone could ever ask for." Trish added, smiling at the brunette seated next to her.

The older woman sighed, pacing around the room. "Where should I begin?" She laughed nervously. "Um …. Well this all started long before any of you were born. Many years ago. ….Ally, your father was part of this gang before he met me, back in high school."

"Wait, what?" The four teens all exclaimed.

"At first, I was mad at Lester when he told me, because I thought me made the entire thing up. But one night, back when we were still dating, he took me to the warehouse where they had their weekly meetings and he showed me around. I knew he wasn't joking then. Plus, it seemed, his claim be too elaborate and detailed to not be real."

"So then, what do I have to do with this gang?" Ally questioned.

"T-they all took an oath when they started off. It forbade any women of knowing about the crew or ever joining. Your father, of course, had broken that when he showed me the warehouse, but he would do anything for love. And he wanted to prove himself to me. He didn't care about risking his life as long as I believed him." Penny paused. "They, the members, also promised that if they had children, it would have to be boy, to continue on the legacy. If it was a girl, she would have to be killed right after she was born."

"What?" They all gasped.

"It's true." The older woman nodded. "I don't know their reasoning for not wanting a girl, all I do know is that they didn't want to have any female interference in the workings of the gang." She paused momentarily. "But when your father found out that I was pregnant with you, he knew he didn't want to kill you. He couldn't. And so he decided to leave the gang, in order not to have to kill you and also because he didn't want to be a part of it anymore. But when he announced it to them during one of their meetings, the group didn't take it well. Especially not Randy, the leader. He wanted to keep the legacy going, and he could as he was expecting his own son that year too."

"Who's his son?" Ally questioned.

Penny looked at her daughter with sad eyes, before answering, "Dallas."

"I should've guessed.." The brunette said sadly, more tears escaping her doe eyes.

"Its okay," Austin said, rubbing her back. "Its going to be okay."

"So is Dallas part of the gang then, too?"

"I-I don't know. But I am certain that Randy was the one who told him to kidnap you."

"But why? What does he want from me?"

"Y-your father and him made a deal. He had to get Randy one million dollars by the time you turned sixteen."

"But you sent me away when I was fourteen! Why?" Ally interrupted.

"I had just found out about the deal from your father myself. He had thought that he would be able to save the money on his own without me ever knowing by then, but he realized he couldn't and he had to tell me. We knew that the only way to protect you would to be if Randy never found you. I had no choice but to send you away. I'm sorry."

"A-and his death? It wasn't an accident, was it?" The brunette asked, her eyes watering.

"I-I'm afraid not." Penny shook her head, shedding tears of her own. "I have no proof, but I'm almost positive that Randy ordered him killed once he found out about your disappearance. In his eyes, your father had betrayed him and there was only one response to betrayal."

"A-and you? Why didn't he kill you?" Ally inquired, crying.

"Because, I hid after Lester's death. Your fathers friend found me a hotel to live in until everything died down. He watched the house and made sure nothing happened to it. I only moved back in a few months ago, once he was certain that Randy wasn't looking for me. I owe my life to him and so do you, even if you don't know him."

"So, basically, we need to find one million dollars or they're going to kidnap Alls again?." Austin spoke up. The poor boy was so worried, he'd blame himself if Ally got hurt. He said he'd always be by her side—and that's not a lie now.

"No, no money." Penny answered.

"Then what do they want?" Dez finally asked.

"And how does everything that happened today tie into all of this?" Trish questioned.

"I'm not sure, but since Ally's turned sixteen recently, I think Randy wants her and he's gotten Dallas to do the dirty work for him."

"S-so Dallas was just tricking me this entire time? He never really loved me?" Ally asked, her voice shaking once more.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. I'm really sorry." Penny shook her head, sending an apologetic smile to her daughter. She placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I-I can't believe it. How could I've been so stupid?"

"You're not stupid Ally. You just really liked him. It's not your fault." Trish comforted her.

"You guys warned me about him and I didn't listen, and look what happened. I'm so sorry Trish, Dez. And I'm especially sorry to you Austin. I overreacted when you were only trying to protect me."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so controlling." Austin said, hugging her.

"I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I see it earlier?"

"You're not an idiot Ally. It really isn't your fault. Dallas tricked you and you shouldn't blame yourself for it. He played with your emotions, there was no way you couldn't fall for him." Dez said, patting her knee.

"Mum, what does this mean now?" Ally looked up at the older woman. "I mean, what's going to happen to me?"

"I wasn't sure of it until now, with what you've told me, but this isn't good. The man who's been helping me said he hasn't heard anything of Randy wanting you, but I think Randy's trying to be as quiet as possible about all of this."

Ally shook her head. "Who is this man, mum? You said yourself that we have to be careful with who we trust. What if ...what if he is just like the others and tries to get me?" She whispered the last part as the thought terrified her.

"I assure you Ally, you have nothing to worry about with this man."

"How do you know?" The brunette played.

Penny looked her daughter straight in the eyes, "I just do."

After taking a few deep breaths, Ally finally asked the one question she wanted to know, they all did. "Will they find me?"

"No. If they do," Penny said, pausing after. "Ill kill them all myself. They have already made me loose one person, if I loose you ...I will have no one."

"Is there anything else I need to know? You might as well let it all out." Ally said exhaustedly.

Penny went to explain further, but got cut off. "I—"

But just as she was about to continue elaborating on what she knew and believed was going on, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." The brunette offered, standing up. "It's probably a delivery or something."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" She answered the door.<p>

The tall, gruff man towering over her just stared her down, not saying a word.

"M-may I help you?" Ally asked, seeing no package in his hand.

That was when he grabbed her shoulders, attempting to take her with him out of the house.

"AHH-!" Her scream was muffled by his gloved hand, as he pulled her over on her side and held her by his hip. Ally kicked frantically, screaming even though her shouts were barely audible. Her eyes were wide in fear as she desperately struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" A voice from inside the house caused the man to turn around from the door.

Ally's eyes widened in hope as she saw that it was Austin.

"Let her go."

The man didn't listen, instead turning back around.

"I said, let her go." The blonde yelled before catching up to the offender and jumping on his back.

Shocked from the sudden weight, the man stumbled forward, letting go of Ally meanwhile. Regaining his posture quickly, he turned on his heels, fuming. His anger was directed at the blonde as he swung his hand forward quickly. Austin ducked the punch just in time before it struck him square in the jaw. Using the fact that the man was momentarily off balance, he swung his own punch, successfully connecting with his jaw. Before he could even respond, Austin kicked him in the groin.

The man groaned out in agony, doubling over and landing on his knees. "You bastard." He hissed through gritted teeth, rocking back and forth.

"Come on Ally." Austin grabbed her hand, quickly pulling the both of them inside, before the offender could get up.

"Oh my god Austin, are you okay!?" Ally said in awe as the blonde locked the door tightly, making sure the man was out of sight, and ushering them both into the foyer. "Thank you!" She exclaimed hugging him.

"I don't know what I would've done to myself if he actually took you and I did nothing to stop it." He replied, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Oh my god, are you guys alright? What happened?!" Penny, Trish, and Dez raced into the hall.

"S-someone tried to take me again. But Austin attacked him and helped me escape."

"What? Are you okay? Oh my god!" Trish hugged her tightly.

"Y-you have to go away." Penny said immediately, looking out the window and walking briskly across the wooden floor.

"What?" Ally turned to her mother.

"They're looking for you. He sent them."

"Who? What? Why?"

"You have to go away for a few weeks."

"Why?!"

"It's a matter of life or death, Ally!"

"What do you mean mum!?"

"Randy wants you Ally. Since he didn't get his money, he has to fulfill the other part of the bargain he made with your father. The part I didn't get to finish telling you about."

"Which is?" Ally questioned, knowing full well she wouldn't like the answer.

"He wants to kill you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so I, R54EverAuslly wrote this. Can I just say that we are already ten chapters in and it gets more scarier than this?! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Teen-Idol and I do not own anything. Just the story line and some made up characters.**

**Chapter 10—No Turning Back**

Ally couldn't believe what she just heard come out of her mother's mouth. She also didn't know what upset and shocked her even more. The fact that Penny is sending her away _again_, or the fact that she just said someone, who she doesn't even_ know_, wants to_ kill her_. It was all so messed up for her. She had come back to Miami in hopes of starting over with a clean slate, but clearly that dream had been impossible from the beginning. Could you blame her though? I mean, she was sent away to live in California with her Aunt because of some unknown reason, which she had only learned of a few minutes ago, she's had to try and live without the one man that fully understood her, and now _this?_

Let's just say she has learned to cope well with what life throws her way.

"Woah, what?" Ally held her hands up to stop everyone moving around. "He wants to kill me?"

"Afraid so dear, but I'm sure that if you start packing now and leave in an hour you can go away for a few days and they would have diss**—" **

Ally cut her mother off rudely, not caring for her matters at the moment, before the woman could continue on speaking. "No. I refuse to move and leave you again, _especially_ now I that know everything! I just came back here a few months ago and now I have to leave? No. I absolutely refuse to go." She folded her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Ally, I'm sorry, but agree with your mum, we have to go," Austin said to the angry brunette. "For your safety as well as your mum's."

Trish nodded, along with Dez. "It's true Lee," Trish replied, using her nickname for Ally. "We have to get out of here for, a couple days. It's for the best. If they know you're with Penny ...who knows what they'll try to do?"

"I'm with your mum too Ally. If it'll be safer for you as well as your mum, so you may as well go ahead with it." The redhead said, forwarding his opinion too.

Penny began to walk over to her daughter, face calm and serene, yet full of an indescribable sadness at having to lose her daughter yet again. "You have to go again sweetie. I'll be fine, I promise. I have the man I told you about; I'll stay with him for a few days. I'll be safe, too. I don't care where you go, just please go. It'll keep you safe. Plus, you have Austin, Trish and Dez with you, nothing will happen and I won't freak out every ten minutes knowing that you are okay."

"Mum, ple**—" **Ally tried protesting, but it didn't as she was cut off.

"Ally, you have to go." Penny said sternly. "This is for your safety, and that always comes first. There is no arguing here. You _have_ to go. End of discussion."

The other three adolescents nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on Ally. Please?" Austin grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Ally didn't know what to say. She was actually a little shocked all her best friends had decided against her, to be honest. Of course she wants to keep her mother safe, and she wants to stay alive, she just wanted to do the two things at the same time, with her mum by her side. She hates to run, because it feels like she is running from her problems, and she hates being a coward. But if running away means the difference between her getting killed and staying alive and all in one piece, then she'll go.

After moving all of her thoughts to back of her head, she looked around at everyone and finally gave in, sighing dejectedly. Without saying a word to anyway, she slumped past them, kind of like she had something heavy on her feet weighing her down, and began to make her way up to her room.

Penny sighed and looked at the other three teenagers. "Thank you so much. I really wanted to try and keep this from her. It was stupid; I know it was and I know it was all going to come back. A part of me was just hoping it wouldn't and I and she would be able to live in peace." Penny looked down as she wiped her hands on the top of her trousers.

_All going to come back... _The words repeated in Austin's mind continuously, almost like a mantra. Where had he heard them before? He was positive he had heard them from someone recently. But he wasn't able to figure out whom and was bugging him so much; he was nearly pulling his hair out.

"It's okay Penny, I'll do anything to keep Lee safe. Other than these two, I've had no one." Trish commented, smiling sadly.

The elderly woman smiled back at the raven haired girl. "I just hope everything will settle itself out and Randy will give up. And this will all finally be over."

"We want that too." Dez spoke.

"Dallas! That's where I heard it!" Austin shouted in relief, scaring the others and making them jump.

Dez looked at his best friend worriedly. "What the hell are you on? Drugs? Alcohol? Cocaine?!"

"No, Dez. I'm not on drugs or ...any of those things…. I meant that I heard Dallas say to Ally once 'Everything is going to come back.' Remember, before Ally and that idiot starting dating?" Austin stated, but everyone looked at him confused, signaling him to continue and explain because they weren't getting it.

"You know when he was asking Ally out?" They looked at him bluntly, like they knew absolutely nothing and like he had grown a horn on his head. Austin rolled his eyes in annoyance."You know? When he mentioned 'Mind blowing time machine'? He was talking about going back to the past! Clearly stating and hinting at what happened with Randy."

There was a second of silence, and then it was as if light bulbs of memory went off inside the two teenagers' heads.

"Oh yeah! I remember!" They both commented in unison.

"Wait, Dallas told Ally they had a past?" Penny interjected.

"Yeah, something about when they were younger, but Ally didn't seem to remember." Dez said to her.

Penny shook her head and cursed mentally. "It's because it never did. They're trying to gang up and get her quicker than I thought. You all have to go. Now."

Just as she commented this, Ally walked down the stairs with two suitcases, and about four big duffle bags in hand. "Will this be enough?" She asked. "It's not just mine, its all of ours. We have a week and half's worth of clothes." She stated calmly, but you could tell she had been crying. Ally was talking like there was a lump in her throat, and the wet tear stains marked on her cheeks didn't go unmissed. Once she had put the bags down, she sighed.

"Where are we going to go?" She questioned when no one else spoke.

"Maybe drive at least seven hours away?" Penny replied. "I don't know what they're expecting from us, but you should probably be safe that far away."

"And what about eating? Where are we going to stay? I don't want to go stay with Aunt Julia again, as much as I love Cali. And I still want to stay in Florida. At least try to anyway."

Penny went over to her bag not speaking a word, and took out an envelope. "This was the money your father tried to save up to make a million dollars, but once he died, I thought I would give it to you when you wanted to start a life on your own. But I guess having to leave for a while counts too." She tried to joke about it, but nobody laughed.

Ally looked at her mum shocked. "How much is in here?"

Penny smiled at her daughter, quickly replying, "More than enough. Now, quick goodbyes are easier. They hurt less. And you really need to be on your way. As much as I don't want you to leave, you have to. Now."

The woman pulled Ally in for a hug, as Austin, Trish and Dez grabbed the bags and some refreshments from the kitchen. The brunette and her mum were both in tears, not wanting to pull away from the tight embrace, but soon had to because of the departure.

"Have you got your phone chargers, and everything else?"

"Yes, mum." Ally sniffled, a few stray tears streaming down her cheek.

"Good. Please be careful, sweetie," Penny said hugging her daughter one last time. "I love you so much, sweetheart." Penny wiped away a few tears.

Ally took a deep breath and replied, "I love you too," in nothing but a whisper as she followed Trish and Dez out the door.

"What about our parents? Won't they be worried when we don't come home?" Trish questioned at the door way.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it all. Just go, and be safe."

"Okay. Good bye Mrs. Dawson." The Latina and redhead muttered quietly, stepping outside.

"Austin," Penny called the blonde back before he could exit. "Please look after her ...if anything happens, I have no one else."

Austin hugged the crying woman, "I promise."

Then he left out the door leaving Penny crying in her living room, all alone again. She was devastated at losing her daughter. But she knew it was for her safety and wellbeing. Penny couldn't underestimate Randy and what tricks he had up his sleeve.

But at least Ally would be safe, right?

* * *

><p>They had been on the road for about half an hour, with nothing but complete silence in the car. Ally hasn't spoken a word, Trish and Dez are just really fazed in it all, and Austin is trying really hard and desperately not to turn around and knock the crap out of Dallas. He hates seeing Ally broken, and especially since it's partly his fault for not being there for her and seeing the signs of Dallas being extremely dangerous.<p>

And not him just being a bad guy because he was jealous.

It was almost five o'clock, and nothing had happened since the delivery guy had attacked. However, there still continued to be a tense atmosphere in the small car. Ally was still trying to take everything in still, processing it all through her head and trying to understand exactly what her mother had told her about her entire life and her father's. However, nothing seemed to be working out or making any sense. It was like she was using a broken calculator trying to add it all up.

"Um, Ally?" A shaken Trish asks from the back seat.

"Yeah?" She whispered, turning her head around slowly to face her best friend.

"There is seven hundred thousand dollars in this envelope."

"What?!" The brunette screeched.

Then it happened, all too quickly.

The smoke.

The bang.

The loud noises of a car.

_The accident._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so I, Teen-Idol, wrote this. Warning, guys, this is a little bitter sweet.**

**R54EverAuslly and I do not own anything. Just the story line and some made up characters.**

**Chapter 11—No Turning Back**

"_Mum! What's going on?" The yet to be fully matured brunette asked as she was hurriedly pulled throughout the airport, her duffel bag in her other hand._

_But the woman she was addressing ignored her as she had done through the entirety of the rushed and tense car ride._

"_Mum! Please tell me!" She yelled out again, hoping that this time her mother would answer. But to no avail._

_That's when she decided to pull her hand out of the older woman's grasp. Perhaps she would finally listen to that._

"_Ally." Penny turned around, snapping. "There is no time for this foolishness. You need to get going. Right now."_

"_But—."_

"_This is not up for discussion Ally. This is a matter of life or death and if you know what's god for you, you will stop stalling and acting like an insolent toddler and will continue to walk with me."_

"_No." Ally refused, folding her arms defiantly across her chest. "I am not going to move a single inch until you explain to me what in the world is going on and why I am all of a sudden being thrown on the next flight to California."_

"_I thought you were old enough to understand that this is very serious and that there is no time for pointless and stupid dillydallying. We have to go."_

"_But I want to know, Mum." The brunette whispered, tears threatening to glisten her face._

"_Sweetie." Penny sighed, enveloping her in a hug. "I know that you want to know. But this is for your own safety and I believe that you will be better off uninformed. It's too dangerous for you to know right now. I'm sorry."_

"_I don't want to leave you or Dad." Ally sniffled._

"_Don't worry sweetheart. I promise that the second things calm down and it is safe for you to return, that I will be on the phone with your aunt and ordering the first ticker back to Miami that I can find. I don't want you to leave either. But I know it's the best decision at the moment."_

"_W-will you call me?"_

"_Of course. Every night. And every moment of the day that I can find. I promise."_

"_Oh okay." Ally nodded, pulling away from the hug. "I-I'm ready to go now."_

"_I'm so proud of you sweetheart. Always know that your father and I are so proud and amazed at the woman you've become." Penny petted her hair and kissed her forehead. "Now come on." She grabbed the brunette's hand and this time her daughter walked full speed ahead with her, a new sense of determination overcoming her._

_If her mother said that her leaving was important for her safety, then she would do it. And she would do it with her head held high and her back straight, full of pride. Ally tightened her grip on her bag. She could do this._

_Within moments they had reached the terminal._

"_I can't go past here, honey." Penny spoke sadly. "You have to board the plane now."_

"_Mum." Ally cried, embracing her in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm going to miss you."_

"_I'm going to miss you too." Her mother kissed her forehead once more. "Your father and I love you so much. Never forget that."_

"_I love you too Mum."_

"_Now go on. I don't want you to miss your flight." The older woman pulled away, her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Your aunt will be awaiting your arrival. She has everything ready for you."_

"_Okay."_

"_You have your passport and boarding ticket in that bag. Don't lose it."_

"_I won't. Don't forget to call, alright Mum?"_

"_I won't. I promise." Penny smiled, placing a loose curl behind her daughter's ear._

"_Bye." Ally waved._

"_Bye." Her mother responded._

_The brunette took one deep breath, prepared to walk down the hallway. But before she could, she turned back once more to give a final wave to her mother._

_But Penny was gone._

* * *

><p>Ally awoke with a gasp, finding herself on the dashboard, nursing a pounding migraine. She looked around, to see Austin collapsed with his head on the wheel, Trish still holding the manila envelope, money spilling out of it, as her head rested against the backseat, and Dez somehow managed to fall on the floor.<p>

A closer observation showed that Austin had blood gushing out from a wound in his forehead, Trish was smashed into the glass of the window, and Dez was bleeding from the back of his head.

Her hand clasped over her mouth at the gory sight, as a look of pure horror graced her features and she tried to contemplate exactly what had happened.

That's when she remembered the accident.

"Oh my god." She screamed.

Her friends were dead. She was all alone. In the middle of the road. With a broken car. On the run. But with nowhere to go.

her breath quickened, and she felt as though she was about to pass out. This can't be happening, she can't loose _everything._

Suddenly, she felt herself being shaken harshly.

"Ally. Ally. Ally!" A voice that sounded strangely like Austin's called out to her.

_But how?_ She thought. _Wasn't he dead?_

"Ally! Chica! Please wake up!" Now that was Trish. The shaking of her body increased in power.

"Maybe I should try to Heimlich maneuver?" Someone offered. _Dez._

That's when she opened eyes and found herself laying down on the ground.

"Oh my god, thank goodness you're alright!"

"Ally! Thank god!"

"Oh my god, she's back from the dead!" Three different voices said in unison, as she was engulfed in a humongous hug.

"W-what happened?"

"We got into a car accident." Austin explained, being the first one to release his grip on her, but still looking into her eyes.

"Yeah. The other car stopped suddenly and Austin rear ended it. Apparently there was some wild animal crossing the road." Trish added.

"Is everyone in that car okay?" Ally questioned.

"Yeah. They're all fine. Their car is just completely totaled." The blonde said, nodding over to the horrific sight of the accident.

Ally glanced to see where he was motioning at, only to cringe at seeing the two cars. Their car was against the railing, its front bumper smashed up against the other car, which was entirely demolished and up against a tree.

"Oh my god." She breathed, a hand covering her mouth.

"Glad to see you're okay sweetheart." An elderly woman approached her. "We found you propped up against the dashboard."

"Ally, this is Mrs. Wilson. She, her son and his family, were in the other car." Trish elucidated.

"Are you alright? I hope no one's injured." The brunette asked.

"We're all quite fine dear. I hope you are, as well?" Mrs. Wilson replied.

"I am. Thank you." But she touched her head, and felt the bruises and dry blood latched onto her forehead.

"Glad to hear it. I wish you all well with where ever you were going." The elder woman smiled and walked back to her family.

"Did you guys call the police?" Ally questioned, still shaking slightly.

"Yeah. Everything is all sorted out. We were all just waiting on you to wake up. The paramedics said you'd be all right." Trish said.

"Austin went to inform them that you're up and feeling well." Dez spoke.

"Hello, my name is Anna. Does anything hurt?" Another woman approached them, followed by Austin. Ally understood that she was the paramedic. "Are you experiencing any severe head or chest pain? Can you breath fine? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I'm fine. Nothing hurts. And three." The brunette responded.

"Excellent. I already examined you before and you seem to be all good."

"Thank you."

"But I just need to perform another check up. It's standard protocol. Follow me."

* * *

><p>Once she finally got the okay from Anna and the police had taken control of everything, they were finally set to be on their way again.<p>

Mrs. Wilson and her family had gotten a police escort to their destination, having chosen not to file a report against the four teenagers. Their car was towed by a pick-up truck off to maintenance for repairs. The police and paramedics had driven away minutes ago.

The scene had completely cleared out, leaving no reminder of what had recently transpired.

"You guys ready to go?" Austin asked, fishing his car keys from his pocket. To his relief, his car had only suffered minor damages. There was a dent in the front, but that was about it. Once they arrived in another part of Florida, they would go to the shop and get it fixed.

"Yeah. I guess." Trish said.

"Sure." Dez answered.

"The sooner we leave the better. We're already a little behind on time because of this whole accident and I don't want to waste anymore of it. Now with Randy out there trying to get me and my mother."

"Don't worry." Austin wrapped his arm around her as the four of them walked over to the car. "We're all here."

* * *

><p>A few hours later in the dead of the night, the four of them were stationed to fill up the tank and take a rest stop.<p>

Trish and Dez were inside the minimarket located next to the station, loudly bickering over what snacks to buy for the road. Trish wanted pretzels whereas Dez preferred potato chips.

Austin was by the car, tapping his foot as he watched the meter on the gas pump.

Ally having had enough of watching and failing in making the Latina and redhead stop their pointless argument, decided to walk outside and give the blonde some company. Besides, she could've used some fresh air.

"Hey." He jumped slightly at her presence. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking and I didn't hear you come out."

"What were you thinking about?" She inquired, hoping that it wasn't an invasion of his privacy and also hoping that if it were something private, that he trusted her well enough to confide in her.

"Stuff." He shrugged. "Everything that's happened today. What your mum told us. What my parents are probably up to. You feeling okay? Nothing hurts?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Ally smiled.

"Trish and Dez still in there?" Austin questioned.

"Uh huh. And at this rate, I don't think they're going to be done anytime soon."

"They're arguing about what food to get aren't they?"

"Yeah." The brunette nodded.

"They always do that. Especially whenever we used to go to the movies together. They could never decide on what flavor of popcorn and what kind of drink to get. They would spend the entire movie outside at the confession stand."

Ally chuckled. "That must've been a sight to see."

"The manager even threatened to kick them out one time if they didn't choose something and go inside the theatre."

The both of them cracked up laughing.

"God, those two are a handful aren't they?" The brunette teased.

"But that's why I love them." Austin grinned.

A calm silence filled the air around them and Ally glanced up at the stars.

She breathed out heavily, a tiny tear beginning to stream down her face. She sighed shakily, trying to prevent herself from crying, but not being able to.

"Hey, are you okay?" The blonde questioned, coming up closer to her.

She nodded her head, but her tears said otherwise.

"W-why are you crying?" He wrapped an arm around her.

"B-because of everything." She sobbed. "This is my entire fault."

"What do you mean? Of course it's not." Austin pulled her in closer.

"Yes it is." Ally sniffled. "I should've never come back. I should've stayed in California with my aunt."

"But then I wouldn't have met you on that plane ride. And Trish and Dez never would've met you from me in school. And we wouldn't have become best friends."

"I know, but I wouldn't have hurt you guys and broken your trust by going out with Dallas when you specifically warned me not to. He would've never tricked me and I wouldn't be in this mess. And I wouldn't have taken you guys down with me. I'm so stupid."

"No you're not Ally. You are the smartest, talented, most beautiful, determined, empowered, and mesmerizing girl that I have ever met." Austin cupped her face. "I mean it."

"If I hadn't been born, none of this mess would be happening. My father would still be in that gang and he wouldn't be dead. My mother would be happy and not a widow. Everything would be calm and at peace. And no one would be dead or looking for me."

"Ally! How can you say that? You had no control over any of this. None of us did. Neither did your mother or your father. No one could've planned that this would happen. And you shouldn't go blaming yourself for it. Listen to me; it is not your fault, okay?"

"I wish I was just dead."

"Don't say that! Your father loved you. Your mother loves you. Trish and Dez love you. _**I **_love you."

"But—"

"No buts Ally. We all love you and there is no reason for you to want to be dead, alright? You are not to blame for any of this, okay?"

She nodded.

"Good." The blonde smiled in approval.

"Austin." Ally said quietly after a while, looking up into his eyes. "Thank you. Not just for this right now. But for everything. I appreciate all that you have done for me ever since I got back. You've been nothing but supporting and amazing since I've met you. Even when you were mad at me, you still came running to help me today. You knew something was wrong and you set aside the fact that you were mad at me to help. Thank you."

And with that being said, she got up on her tiptoes, grabbed his collar with her tiny hands, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips onto his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so I, R54EverAuslly, wrote this. I also don't mean to offend anyone in this chapter as it does include the mention of depression and suicide.**

**Teen-Idol and I do not own anything. Just the story line and some made up characters.**

**Chapter 12—No Turning Back**

The two of them pulled away, both smiling widely at each other. Ally had no words to say; so she didn't. She had admitted everything that she felt already, not all verbally.

Austin, however, could still continue with his speech. He didn't want Ally to feel like she doesn't deserve to live. Thoughts like that made you become depressed, and could eventually lead to more drastic consequences, like suicide.

And Ally is definitely _not_ dying under his watch.

He grabbed her hands, interlocking them both with his. "Ally, I really like you. I have since that plane ride. You were so intriguing; I wanted to know more about you. Without you by my side every day, I honestly don't know what I would do. You're the only one keeping me sane with Trish and Dez around," he said. "Dez made me think zebras weren't real!"

Ally finally laughed for the first time since before the kiss.

"There's that smile I like so very much," Austin grinned and Ally looked down at their hands, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Please don't think that way ever again. You do deserve to live. None of this is your fault. And I promise you, that with me by your side, you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

He kissed her this time, his lips connecting with hers passionately. He really did like her and he knew that she felt the same. He also knew that she had a lot on her shoulders and a lot to process, and he didn't want to pressure her into being a relationship with him just yet. Ally had recently found out a pretty intense amount of information about her father and his death, which she was still in part mourning. Learning about why he died only added salt to her injuries, and having to leave her mother and her life for the second time was like cleaning her wounds with peroxide; making them sting way too much to heal.

And Austin knew that now wasn't the time to bring about more stress in their friendship by taking it to the next step.

Still, he did want to show her that his feelings were genuine.

"Thank you." Ally finally said, looking up at him with a genuine smile. "I really needed that."

"C'mon," The blonde told her, grinning as he slung an arm around her shoulders. "We should get going."

They walked towards the gas station shop, laughing about what ever Austin was saying to lighten the mood. What they didn't know, was that someone was watching them from far away.

Every move they make was crucial, because whatever they decided or wherever they went, these people would follow and make things worse.

* * *

><p>"I see you two kissed." Trish spoke up after a while from the back seat, breaking the silence that filled the car since they left the station.<p>

The four were on the road again, heading to some hotel that Austin had found on Google maps.

"Are you a thing now?" Dez questioned.

Austin and Ally looked at each other then back to the road, both replying with a simple, "No."

"We kissed, yes, but with everything going on, Ally doesn't need anyone else weighted on her shoulders. She just needs her best friends for now, and I'm perfectly fine with that. When everything is sorted..." Austin explained, looking at Ally, a smiling gracing his face, "we will be official."

Ally smiled back. "When everything is over, we can be a couple and do normal couple stuff. But for now ...it will just have to wait. There are more important things to do."

Dez and Trish chuckled, sharing a knowing look.

"Yeah, because holding hands is not a couple-y thing to do." The redhead pointed out, motioning at the hands of the brunette and blonde in the front of the car, which were joined together.

The two instantly turned red and tried to make up an excuse, but weren't successful. After the embarrassment of trying to say they can stop looking like a couple, they just gave up and said they could not stay away from each other.

Who cares though, they're young and falling really hard.

Without warning, Ally's phone rings. She looks at her phone and it flashes a notification of a text from an unknown number. She opens her phone, hearing the signature unlock sound, and reads the message.

_Well done. Your little running away scheme has just caused two of my men to die. Just stop running and hand yourself over. You wouldn't want your family dying now, would you? I'm after you, and I will catch you. Whether it's now ...or in thirty years' time, whether you hand yourself over or not. Be careful._

Ally's breathe got caught in her throat. Austin, Trish, Dez and herself managed to kill people? How? She was so confused. They didn't kill anyone!

Then there was the 'I'm after you.' part. Who was "I"?

_Randy._

The thought made her shudder.

Would he catch her?

Is he following her now?

Will she _survive?_

She shook her head and tried to steady her breathing, but nothing worked.

"Ally?" One of her friend's called out, but they seemed so distant and far away.

She couldn't answer, her words and her breath was stuck in the back of her throat. Her hands were shaking and a bead of sweat trickled down her brow.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Trish questioned. All she could do was throw the phone at the raven-haired girl

Moments later, Trish had the same unfortunate reaction. "Oh my god..." She started breathing heavily too. "A-Austin you should read this." So then she threw the phone at Austin, who caught it one hand as he momentarily took his eyes off the road to read the screen.

"Son of a bitch!" The three of them heard moments later.

"Austin, dude, what is it?" Dez asked his best friend.

But the blonde didn't reply, quickly pulling into the parking lot of a hotel. Finding out you could possibly be a murderer is a big deal. Especially when_your_ hands are clean.

"We need to get into that hotel and book a room right now, so we can get Ally out of sight. We also need to abandon this car, because they most likely have the license plate." Austin explained, unbuckling his seatbelt and killing the ignition. "Trish, Ally, and Dez, I want you to go in there and book a room for five nights. If we need any more days to sleep there, we have the money to keep hold of the place. I'll go abandon the car—"

Ally stopped Austin before he could say anything else. "I'll come with you. I'm not leaving you alone, Austin. Wouldn't it be better if we stayed in pairs?"

"No, Ally. If you stay here, as soon as you get that room, you can hide. If you come with me, someone might see you." The blonde said frantically.

The brunette shook her head. "Wouldn't it be the same either way? Austin, I'm coming with you. If they capture you, they could use it against me! At least if I'm there and they take you, I can follow them."

"Ally**—**" The blonde tried, but she cut him off.

"No, Austin. I have had enough of people telling me what to do lately! It happened when my mum told me to leave to California, and it happened again today when she told me to leave so they won't find me! Does no one think that I have feelings? Do you all think I'm some incapable little girl?" Ally broke down and Trish's heart broke at the state her best friend was in.

"Ally," The Latina put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Of course none of us see you like that. We're just trying to do what's best for you."

"Well, I'm fed up with people making decisions for me. For once I'm making them myself," Ally stated, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm going with you, Austin." She finished sternly.

Austin sighed, and then pulled Ally into an embrace, wrapping his arm round her shoulders. "Alls, calm down. I'm sorry, okay? I just ...I don't want you getting hurt; I promised your mum I'd take care of you. If something happened to you..." His voice broke. "I-I don't know what I would do."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this guys, but you can talk about it on the way to getting the fake IDs." Dez spoke up.

Trish nodded. "While you too were kissing and bickering, me and Dez figured that we need some proof that we're somewhat eligible to be eighteen, since we're only sixteen, we wouldn't be able to do half the things we need to without them."

"So, you're going to go down the road to the fifth street on the right, then continue down the dirt road, and then about five minutes later there will be a left exit. Take it. It will start to get dark, but it's because the place is hidden in a garage. It's not hard to miss." Dez explained. "There will be a guy there waiting for you. His name is Martin. Once you have the fake IDs, he'll offer you some security cameras and tracking devices and I want you to take them."

Austin threw him a puzzled look. "Why do you know a guy named Martin that makes fake IDs? And why didn't you tell me about it sooner?"

"He's a close friend. But anyway, remember, cameras and tracking devices."

"Why do we need those?" The blonde questioned.

Dez groaned. "I'll tell you that later, but you need to hurry, so you better go now."

Trish agreed with him, and then gave her best friend a hug. "Be careful, the both of you. On your way back, abandon the car and set it on fire to blow it up. Walk about half a mile before you call a cab, so nothing looks suspicious."

Ally hugged Trish back afterwards, and then the boys joined it. "We'll meet you here soon. We won't get the room until you come back with the IDs." The Latina continued.

"How did they get our pictures anyway?" Austin asked.

"I sent Martin a group photo of us smiling; he just cropped out each one of our head's so it made it look like a single photo." Dez told his best friend.

"Okay, enough chit chat, go!" Trish commanded.

* * *

><p>They had been driving for almost ten minutes now. Ally was writing in her song book, whilst Austin was half singing and listening along to the radio. There wasn't tension in the air, just a peaceful silence.<p>

Every now and then Ally would catch Austin looking at her, and he would notice her doing the same. They had nothing to be said; they were just taking everything in. Ally was still hurt from thinking about everything. Everyone in the past has been making her decisions for her, and she couldn't handle it anymore. She was tired of being treated like some child who knew nothing. She's a sixteen year old girl, she can handle herself.

Pulling her out of her thoughts, Ally felt Austin take her hand an interlocking their fingers. She looked at her hand, and then up at Austin smiling, obviously Austin returned the gesture. Like he had said before, making a girl like her smile?

Big achievement.

"Look out for the fifth turn." Austin said, and then things got suddenly dark as he pulled onto the exit.

"Err ...Austin?"

"Alls, don't worry, I'm right here." He squeezed her hand.

She shook her head, and then almost slapped herself because he probably wouldn't have seen due to the darkness. "I know, but I think we missed the turn. I saw a little light up by that garage we went past."

Austin looked at her, and then started driving the car in reverse, until they found the opening for the fifth turn, and just like Ally said, he saw a little light to illuminate the garage.

He pulled into the building slowly, squinting his eyes to try to see through the only light that was surrounding them.

"I think that's the guy you need to see." Ally said, pointing out the man by the computer going over four documents.

Austin parked the car, and then turned off the ignition, getting out the car. Ally followed suit, and slammed the door shut.

"Ally, come here." He said, pulling Ally into him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He didn't feel safe with her walking by herself in a place like this. Ally smiled, feeling protected, like nothing could get her.

They continued walking towards the man they hoped would help them, trying to ignore the stares Ally was getting like she was some kind of delicious dinner from the other men in the building. They had yet to find out if this was the right place, and if it wasn't, God help them.

"Ah, you must be Dez's friends, please sit down, my name's Martin." The guy by the computer said once the two reached him..

Austin and Ally did as they were told, except Austin pulled Ally's chair closer so that he could reach her. Don't ask why, he just felt he needed to.

"So, here are your IDs, try not to lose them as they have a security code that leads to here. If they trace it, I'll be in shit." He explained coldly. "Also, for the fun of this business we're doing, do you want security cameras and tracking devices?"

Austin nodded, remembering that Dez had instructed. "Yeah, we want eight tracking devices, and ten security cameras."

"Sure, I'll go get them. In total that will be," Martin said tapping a few things on the keyboard, "seven hundred and fifty seven bucks."

Austin sighed, forgetting he left the money in the car. "I will give you the money, but it's in the car, and I really don't want to walk back and forth as I half trust in the men around here. You can even walk back with us when we're done." Austin told him.

Martin nodded and walked away, then returned with everything they asked for.

"I know Dez knows how to install all these things." He said. "Here are your ID cards, again don't lose them." He stated again, his voice went lower towards the end, slightly scaring the brunette.

"Hey, do you know how to put tracking devices in a human body?" Austin asked him suddenly.

"I do, why?"

Austin hesitated, before looking at Ally, and then Martin, who appeared to be smirking. "Ah, I see. I can do it, but it will be an extra fifty."

"Done." Austin agreed.

"Austin!" Ally screamed.

"It will be better if we can track you, what if they captured you and took your phone? We would be able to get you without them knowing." The blonde explained, whispering so that only she could hear.

She shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. "Austin, please ...I-I don't want that thing in me." She whispered back.

"Als, please ...it'll help you, it will help us, and it will help me know where you are so I can get you if you're in trouble." He replied quietly. "I promise I'll hold your hand through it all. It's just a little cut. I promise."

"A-Austin..."

"Ally, I'm begging you. Once it's done, it's over." He begged. "Please."

She looked at the tiny device; it was only a little cut, right? Plus, it would help Austin save her if anything did happen.

Sighing, Ally nodded her head and held out her wrist, prepared to do it with dignity.

"I'm sorry….." Martin then said. "It needs to go in your lower back..."

She looked at Austin frantically, who looked at her pleadingly, then lowered her head and stood up, raising her red tank top and leather jacket to reveal her lower back with her two dimples.

"Dude, you need to come hold her clothing while I do this, just so it doesn't scratch her." Martin said.

Austin nodded, then walked over to Ally, held up her clothes, and held her hand in his free one. "On three I'm going to cut."

"Just do it!" Ally yelled frustrated.

Martin nodded and began to cut her back. It stung at first, and tears fell down her face, but feeling Austin hand in hers, and him cooing in her ear and kissing her neck with tender kisses helped a lot.

"There, all done." Martin said, and then lifted Ally's clothes back down carefully.

"Thanks." Austin replied, and then looked at the brunette who was angry, upset and scared.

They walked back to the car, silence filling around them.

After Austin had handed the money to Martin, thanked him again, he got in the car.

He didn't bother saying anything to Ally. He knew she was mad and he didn't want to make matters worse, and so once they had got out of the garage, he let his thoughts take over him.

* * *

><p>After driving for half an hour, Austin finally found an open field with a petrol station nearby. He drive into the open field then stopped the car.<p>

"Ally, listen I'm sorry, and I know it probably hurts, but—"

He stopped once a pain went through his left cheek.

Ally had just _slapped_ him.

Ignoring the pain he was feeling, he leant over and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back in five minutes, I promise."

Then he left.

Bad mistake though. He thought nothing could go wrong out in this field.

_**Wrong**_.

Once he was out of sight, we'll for Ally anyway; it was almost someone had pushed a magic button. She could smell burning, and then smoke. She turned around and noticed that oil had been spread all over the back seats—in fact all over the entire car.

_**Sabotage**_.

Ally barely had a moment to scream before the flames began.

She frenetically turned to the car door and tried opening it, but with her luck, it didn't budge. The flames grew bigger and bigger with each second, and the car door just wouldn't open. She was trapped.

Was this really how it was going to end?

Was this how she was going to die?

No.

"Austin!" She called, but he wasn't in sight.

"Austin, please!" She yelled louder, silently pleading that he would hear her.

She began banging in the doors, but soon became woozy from the smoke. Her eyes felt heavy and her breathing slowed down. Sweat covered her entire body from the heat of the flames. She turned to look to her right, but noticed the fire had spread to the driver's seat and was creeping its way towards her.

"Austin, please!" Then she started coughing dramatically.

This was really how she was going to die. She turned so her face was facing the window and noticed it a little open, so she grabbed the pack of money and threw it out.

At least her friends would still have the money.

She started to become extremely dizzy as smoke intoxicated her lungs, and she finally couldn't see clearly anymore because everything was black.

She tried staying awake, but it was no use.

Just when she was about to give up her hope, she heard a voice.

"Ally?" It was Austin. "Oh, my god. Ally!"

"Austin!" She screamed will all her might.

He was there instantly, pulling harshly at the door. Ally looked at him sadly, and shook her head.

"It's not use, I tried." She mouthed, feeling the fire come near her.

"This is not how it ends. You're getting out!" He yelled, desperately.

He finally managed to get the door pulled open...

...but then there was an explosion.


End file.
